Et si Sansa avait poussé Joffrey ?
by starck29
Summary: [UA] Et si Joffrey était mort de la main de Sansa dans le dernier épisode de la saison 1 ? Tommen monterait sur le trône en pleine guerre des cinq rois, tandis que Robb est en campagne dans les terres de l'ouest et que et les frères Baratheon s'entre-déchirent. Quels changements cela aurait à court, moyen et long terme ? Et qui sera assis sur le trône de fer pour l'arrivée de Dany?
1. Sansa

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici ma deuxième longue fanfic sur GoT, qui est un UA proressif à partir de la fin de la saison 1. On se souvient tous de cette scène (qui a été la scène d'audition de Sophie Turner au passage) dans laquelle Sansa veut pousser Joffrey mais que ce brave Sandor l'en empêche, et bien là ... il regardait ailleurs donc Joffrey a fait "vole petit oiseau, vole". Je publierais théoriquement au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, pour laisser d ela place à toutes mes autres fics (trop de projets entamés en même temps bref). Les prochains chapitres seront plus long, j'espère que ce début vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 1, Sansa.**

Deux gardes vinrent la chercher dans sa cellule. Ils la prirent par les bras et, sans ménagement, ils l'amenèrent au dehors, ces beaux cheveux roux avaient été coupés pour l'occasion. Ils la traînèrent jusqu'au Grand septuaire de Baelor, elle aussi. La foule était présente, comme la dernière fois, réclamant sa tête. Cersei aussi était là, les yeux rouges et encore plein de larmes. Les deux gardes l'amenèrent sur la place du septuaire, puis ils la mirent à genoux. La foule hurlait, encore et encore. Le bourreau, Ser Ilyn Payne, s'approcha d'elle et dégagea de son cou quelques mèches de cheveux. Le contact de ses gants froids avec sa peau la fit frissonner.

Soudain, la foule se tut et quelqu'un prit la parole : c'était le grand mestre Pycelle.

\- Sur ordre de la reine régente Cersei Lannister, veuve du défunt Robert Ier, mère du défunt Joffrey Ier et du roi Tommen Ier, la traîtresse Sansa Stark est condamnée à mort pour trahison et pour régicide.

La rousse baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit le bourreau sortir la lame de son fourreau et la brandit au dessus de sa nuque. Puis sa tête tomba au premier coup et roula par terre.


	2. Robb I

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le chapitre 2 de cette fic, si la mort de Sansa ne vous a pas trop endeuillé ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous connaissez le chemin des reviews, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2, Robb.**

L'armée de Robb Stark continuait sa percée dans les Terres de l'Ouest, galvanisé par sa victoire au Bois-aux-Murmures. Mais quelque chose vint briser leur élan et celui de leur chef : l'annonce de l'exécution de Sansa. Le jeune loup s'en trouva effondrer, de même que sa mère, Catelyn Stark. Mais, ils devaient continuer à se battre, pour Arya qui était toujours leur prisonnière. Après avoir pleuré durant longtemps, et alors que ses bannerets commençaient à s'impatienter, le seigneur de Winterfell convoqua son conseil. Théon, Lord Roose Bolton, Lord Rickard Karstark, son oncle Ser Brynden et Lord Glover.

\- Avant je souhaitais engager des pourparlers avec Tywin Lannister, leur dit le roi du Nord, mais plus maintenant. Ils ont tués mon père, et ils ont tués ma sœur.

\- Renvoyez-leur la tête du Régicide en cadeau, lui proposa Lord Karstark, les Lannister n'ont que trop jouis de leur immunité.

\- Ce serait une grave erreur, rétorqua Ser Brynden, cela ne ferait que légitimer encore plus leur point de vue. Gardez-le en vie pour l'instant.

\- Théon ? l'interpella son presque frère

\- Lorsque mon père s'est battu contre la Couronne, sa rébellion fut durement réprimée. C'est le destin qui nous attend nous aussi en cas de défaite. J'ai été arraché à ma famille et garder comme otage durant neuf longues années, voulez-vous que ce soit aussi le cas de vos fils ? Jaime Lannister est un obstacle à cette victoire. Pour le Nord : à mort le Régicide.

Robb attrapa Théon par le bras et lui dit de quitter le campement et de retourner sur les îles de fer pour négocier une alliance avec son père, Balon Greyjoy, puis il sortit de sa tente, suivi par Lord Bolton et Lord Karstark. Il tirèrent le prisonnier de sa cellule et le mirent à genoux au milieu de leur campement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? leur demanda-t-il confus

\- Votre sœur a fait exécuter ma sœur, votre fils a fait exécuter mon père, maintenant il est temps de rembourser notre dette envers votre maison. Deux soldats amenèrent une pierre et posèrent la tête de Jaime dessus. Puis, le fils de Ned se saisit de son épée et le décapita.

Le lendemain matin, l'armée se remit en marche avec pour objectif final de prendre Castral Rock.


	3. Tyrion I

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voilà le chapitre 3, avec quelques jours de retard désolé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3, Tyrion.**

À Port-Réal, le conseil restreint venait de se réunir. C'était leur première réunion depuis le couronnement du roi Tommen, qui n'y assistera pas du fait de son jeune âge. Tyrion Lannister était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt à la capitale et exerçait désormais la charge de main du roi. Pycelle, Lord Baelish et Varys avaient conservés leurs charges respectives, celles détenues auparavant par les deux frères de Robert, Stannis et Renly, étaient pour l'instant vacantes et suite au renvoi de Ser Barristan, Ser Meryn Trant avait été nommé Lord commandant de la garde royale. Cersei y siégeait en tant que reine régente, c'était un droit que malheureusement Tyrion ne pouvait lui enlever. Le Nain avait également adjoint un conseiller au conseil restreint, sans charge attitrée : son fidèle Bronn.

\- Lord Stannis Baratheon, Lord Renly Baratheon et Robb Stark, énuméra-t-il, ce sont là les seuls ennemis de la Couronne ?

\- Oui, lui assura Lord Baelish, les Eyriés se tiennent tranquilles pour l'instant. Mais Robb Stark a le soutiens des Tully et Lord Renly celui des Tyrell.

\- Donc nous sommes seuls. Notre seule chance est que nos ennemis s'entretuent avant de nous attaquer.

\- Renly et Stannis se détestent, l'un d'eux voudra prendre le dessus sur l'autre avant de s'attaquer aux autres. Il reste donc Robb Stark.

L'analyse de Littlefinger était parfaitement exacte, mais pas pour autant plus rassurante.

\- Il nous faut nous assurer le soutiens des Eyriés et de Dorne, marmonna le nain

\- Tout paix est à exclure avec le Nord, rajouta Baelish

\- Effectivement. Et des trois Stark que nous pouvions espérer avoir en otage, il nous en reste … aucun.

\- Mais ils ont toujours Jaime !

\- Cela ma chère sœur, il fallait y réfléchir avant de faire tuer Sansa Stark.

\- Mais elle a tué mon fils !

\- Oui, et maintenant ta décision risque de coûter la vie à notre frère.

\- Si jamais nous retrouvions Arya Stark, cela pourrait nous permettre de négocier sur un pied d'égalité.

\- En effet, mais pour cela il faudrait savoir où elle se trouve, Lord Varys.

\- L'un de mes petits oiseaux l'a vue sur la place du grand septuaire, en compagnie de l'un des membres de la garde de nuit.

Le conseil continua encore durant une bonne heure, mais aucune décision ne fut prise. Néanmoins, ils avaient convenus qu'il fallait renforcer les défenses de la ville et stocker des réserves de nourriture en prévision d'un siège. Mais Tyrion avait tout de même une idée pour résoudre leur problème. Aussi, il fit venir Lord Baelish dans ses quartiers de main du roi.

\- Vous avez souhaité me voir, Seigneur Main ?

\- En effet, Lord Baelish.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la petite table et le lion leur servit un verre de vin chacun.

\- Je souhaiterais que vous accomplissiez une mission pour la Couronne dans le Val : négocier un mariage entre Robin Arryn et Myrcella.

\- Intéressant. Ainsi donc, vous aviez une idée et je suppose que votre sœur ne doit pas en être informé.

\- Exactement mon ami. Le grand mestre Pycelle non plus.

\- Je vois, rigola le grand argentier, vous nous avez bien observé et vous nous avez percés à jour. Pycelle est d'une fidélité sans faille à votre sœur, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Et vous, à qui va donc votre loyauté ?

\- Au roi, bien évidemment.

\- Bien, si vous accomplissez cette mission avec brio, alors vous serez fait Seigneur d'Harrenhal.

\- Ce serait un immense honneur. Par curiosité, comment allez-vous vous assurez la fidélité des Martell ? Le prince Dorian n'a pas de filles.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas mon ami, contentez-vous de remplir votre mission. Et vous direz à Ser Janos qu'il nous faut Arya Stark vivante.


	4. Théon I

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Voici le chapitre 4, plus court que le précédent j'en suis désolé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (et à priori ce sera le cas), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4, Théon.**

Théon était de retour chez lui, sur les îles de fer. Il avait retrouvé son père, qui l'avait à peine regarder si ce n'était pour lui jeter tout son mépris au visage. Le vieux roi avait refusé l'alliance que lui proposait Robb, et pire encore, il avait décidé d'attaquer le Nord, d'attaquer ceux qui étaient venus lui demander de l'aide en leur promettant une couronne. Le roux était perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni qui il devait survivre. Il avait grandi auprès des Stark, au point qu'il en avait oublié sa propre sœur. Mais il était un Greyjoy, né à Pyke, sur les Îles de Fer.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la petite chambre, il se leva et alla ouvrir : c'était Yara. Elle avait les yeux fatigués. Il l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière-eux.

\- Robb Stark nous offrira quoi en échange de l'aide de notre peuple ? demanda-t-elle

\- Castral Roc, répondit Théon

\- Et le reste des Terres de l'Ouest ?

\- Vous serez incapables de les tenir. Vous êtes des pillards et des navigateurs, pas des soldats. Sur la terre ferme vous ne valez rien.

\- Ainsi donc mon petit frère se souvient encore des siens, lui dit-elle la voix dédaigneuse

\- Je suis un fer-né, Yara.

\- Père est mort, lui avoua-t-elle après quelques instants d'hésitation

\- Comment ?

\- Tombé d'un pont, il a dut glisser. Les états généraux vont être convoqués. Soutiens-moi mon frère. Pour notre peuple.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette couronne, lui avoua le roux, tu mérites d'être notre reine à tous. Je ne les connais pas, toi tu les connais. Toi tu pourrais les guider, nous guider. Je suis un Stark, mais le sang qui coule dans mes veines est fait de fer et de sel.

\- Bien.

Elle se leva pour quitter les lieux, et lui dit en partant : "Tout deux, nous avons aimé notre mère et subit notre père."

Est-ce que … c'était elle qui l'avait fait ? Aurait-elle eu le cran de tuer son propre père pour éviter une nouvelle défaite à son peuple ? Car, c'était ceux à quoi Balon Greyjoy aurait mené les Îles de Fer, une nouvelle défaite, comme lors de sa rébellion.


	5. Oberyn I

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Au départ je devais publier ce chapitre le 6 décembre, et il est prêt depuis, j'ai juste oublié désolé. Du coup les chapitres 5 et 6 seront hyper rapprochés niveau publi. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir et bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 5, Oberyn.**

Oberyn Martell, second prince de Dorne, venait d'entrer à Hautjardin, la capitale du Bief. Il était venu seul, sans écuyer ni escorte. La rencontre qui allait avoir lieu n'avait rien d'officiel après tout. Il entra dans la tour principale du château après avoir traversé les jardins qui faisaient le nom et la renommée de la place-forte. À partir de là il fut escorté par deux gardes aux couleurs de la reine des épines. Ils le conduisirent jusqu'à une salle au sommet de la tour et se mirent en faction devant. Oberyn entra.

\- Prince Oberyn, nous vous attendions.

Le dornien s'installa à une chaise autour de la table. Il y avait Lady Olenna, Varys l'Araignée, Lord Tytos Nerbosc ainsi qu'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Remarquant son trouble quant à cette dernière personne, la reine des épines lui dit qu'elle s'appelait Irri et qu'elle était une dothraki au service de Daenerys du Typhon.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Oberyn méfiant

\- Ma khaleesi, commença la dothraki, prépare sa montée sur votre trône de fer en tant qu'héritière légitime. Elle ignore tout de ma présence ici, mais l'homme qui m'a envoyé est l'un de ses plus fidèles amis. Il veut, en vertu des anciennes alliances, que lorsqu'elle envahira ce pays, vous vous joignez derrière elle.

\- Rien que cela ? demanda Lord Nerbosc, c'est de la trahison

\- En effet, murmura Lord Varys, mais avons-nous jamais été fidèles aux Lannister ?

\- Aucun de nous n'aime Cersei Lannister, car que nous voulions le reconnaître ou non, c'est elle qui dirige les sept couronnes désormais.

\- Lady Olenna a raison, approuva Varys

\- Elle n'a pas d'armée, fit remarquer le souverain de Cornelia

\- Mais elle a trois dragons et le soutiens de l'un des treize de Qarth, rétorqua Irri

\- Qarth est aux confins du monde.

\- Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir Lord Tytos, murmura Varys, prince Oberyn ?

\- Vous avez mon soutient. Mais mon frère refusera de s'embarquer dans une nouvelle guerre, alors je ne peux vous dire combien de dorniens elle aura au final.

\- Quels maisons de votre pays se rallieront à elle ? questionna Lady Olenna

\- Une seule avec certitude : la maison Dayne.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, Irri avait un bâteau qui l'attendait pour la ramener à Qarth où l'attendait sa reine, Lord Tytos Nerbosc devait rejoindre son roi qui marchait en direction de Castral Roc, et le prince Oberyn avait encore une longue route à faire pour rentrer chez lui. Mais, avant, il rejoignit Varys dans les jardins de la forteresse.

\- Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? lui demanda l'eunuque

\- Faites surveiller Lord Nerbosc, il ne me semble pas fidèle à notre cause.

\- Je m'en doutais. Avez-vous reçu une proposition de mariage de la Couronne ?

\- En effet, pour que le roi épouse ma fille Nymeria. J'ai refusé.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Vos filles ont beaucoup de valeur, il ne faudrait pas les gaspiller.

\- Je répugne les mariages arrangés, je pense que vous devez le savoir.

\- En effet, mais ils sont parfois un mal nécessaire. Comme … les maîtres des chuchoteurs. Dans un monde idéal, nous n'existerions pas, tout comme les mercenaires. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un monde idéal. Repartez chez vous mon prince, une longue route vous attend.

Oberyn prit alors congé, remonta sur son cheval, qu'il avait laissé à des gardes à l'entrée de l'imposante forteresse, et fila vers sa patrie. Ces filles et Ellaria l'attendait. Et alors qu'il traversait les Conflans, son chemin croisa celui de l'armée des Tyrell : Lord Renly Baratheon était mort, assassiné par Brienne de Tarth.


	6. Tywin I

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voilà le chapitre suivant, qui est au final arrivé plus tard que prévu, la fin de l'année est légèrement chaotique pour moi. J'espère que ce petit passage du côté d'Harrenhall vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton review et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 6, Tywin.**

Commandant les quinze milles hommes des terres de l'ouest qu'il lui restait, Lord Tywin Lannister venait d'entrer à Harrenhal, une ancienne forteresse datant d'avant la Conquête d'Aegon. Il avait trouvé une fillette parmis les prisonniers fait lors de l'attaque de Ser Amory Lorch sur la garde de nuit et avait décidé d'en faire son nouvel échanson. Le reste de son conseil militaire était arrivé peu après, il était composé de Ser Gregor Clegane, de Lord Kevan Lannister, de Ser Amory qui était déjà présent, de Lord Reginald Lannister et de Lord Harys Swyft.

Ils s'installèrent dans la plus haute tour de la forteresse, la fillette également. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom, se contentant de l'appeler "Petite" la plupart du temps. Elle le servait convenablement, sans la moindre bavure. Venant d'une enfant, c'était un fait particulièrement rare qui était à souligner. Elle savait se faire discrète lors de ces conseils de guerre, comme aujourd'hui.

\- Le jeune loup a détruit les forces de Ser Stafford Lannister à Croixbœuf, Tywin, lui annonça son frère Kevan.

\- Nous ne l'avons que trop souvent sous-estimé, rétorqua le souverain de Castral Roc, il marche sur nos terres désormais.

\- En effet Lord Tywin, approuva un homme en baillant

\- Un problème cousin Reginald ? Peut-être souhaitez-vous retourner auprès de votre femme ?

\- Mais ma femme m'attend à Port-Lannis.

\- Allez-y alors, avant que je ne lui envoi votre tête. Petite, dit-il en se retournant vers son échanson, apporte-nous du vin.

Arya, dont tous à part Gendry ignoraient l'identité, prit une carafe de vin et en servit dans chacun de leurs verres, faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de la Montagne. Il lui restait certes deux noms à donner à Jaqen H'ghar, mais peu importe à quel point il était fort, il ne pourrait pas tuer le colosse qu'était Gregor Clegane si il la reconnaissait. Puis elle retourna poser la carafe sur une petite table pleine de documents, principalement des lettres et des livres.

\- Nous devons les prendre à revers et quitter cette endroit au plus vite pour aller défendre Castral Rock, proposa Lord Kevan

\- Et abandonner cette forteresse et la reprise du Conflans ? rétorqua Tywin

\- À quoi bon occuper les terres ennemies si nous ne sommes même pas capables de défendre les nôtres.

\- Ser Amory a raison Tywin, approuva Lord Harys Swyft, nous devons reprendre nos terres.

Soudain, un garde arriva, accompagné d'un autre homme tapis dans l'ombre.

\- Lord Baelish désire vous voir, Lord Tywin.

\- Faites-le entrer. Messieurs, dit-il à ses bannerets, nous reprendrons plus tard.

Arya s'était tendue de peur en entendant le nom du nouvel arrivant. Baelish, en plus d'avoir trahi son père, ce qui l'avait amené à la mort, était aussi capable de la reconnaître. Elle resta dos à eux, tandis qu'elle entendait Baelish s'installer à la table.

\- Petite, l'appela Tywin, apporte nous du vin.

La brune sursauta et pris le pichet. Elle l'apporta à table et servit les deux hommes, faisant bien attention à ne jamais croiser le regard de Baelish. Une fois cela fait, elle posa le posa en face de lui.

\- Tu peux disposer, lui dit le vieil homme.

Elle fit une révérence maladroite puis quitta la salle.

\- Vous êtes bien loin de Port-Réal, Lord Baelish.

\- Je revenais du Val lorsque j'ai entendu parler de vos cuisantes défaites contre l'armée du Nord. Vous avez dut apprendre la mort de Renly Baratheon, tué selon la rumeur par l'un de ces chevaliers.

\- En effet, où est ce chevalier désormais ?

\- Enfermé dans les prisons de Hautjardin. Écoutez, vous devez vous assurer le soutien des Tyrell, ils sont les renforts dont vous avez besoin. Sans eux, vous allez perdre cette guerre. Il vous reste deux enfants à marier, ainsi que plusieurs neveux.

\- Ils ont trahis la Couronne, Lord Baelish.

\- En effet, exactement comme votre fils le jour où il a assassiné le Roi fou, exactement comme Ser Gregor lorsqu'il a commencé à ravager le Conflans. La trahison est une question de point de vue.

\- Très bien, vous avez mon accord pour négocier avec les Tyrell. Et ramenez-moi aussi ce chevalier.

Baelish sourit et se leva. Mais son sourire se changea en grimace, puis il mit sa main sur sa nuque et quelques secondes plus tard, s'effondra au sol. Il était mort.


	7. Tyrion II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Retour à Port-Réal pour ce septième chapitre avec notre nain préféré. Pour rappel ils ont une épée de Damoclès dans la saison 2 de la série qui s'appelle Stannis Baratheon. J'espère que ca chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 7, Tyrion II.**

À Port-Réal, le conseil restreint s'était réuni une nouvelle fois. Il ne restait plus que Tyrion, le grand mestre Pycelle, Ser Meryn Trant, Varys, Cersei et Bronn.

\- Le conseil restreint se restreint de plus en plus, fit remarquer le mestre

\- En effet, lui répondit Tyrion, mais cela en est inquiétant. D'autant plus que Lord Baelish a été assassiné au sein même d'Harrenhal alors qu'il allait négocier une alliance avec la maison Tyrell.

\- Qui se charge de ce projet désormais ? demanda Cersei

\- Notre oncle Kevan. Il est en route pour Hautjardin, et une fois que les Tyrell auront rejoints notre cause, ils feront route pour venir nous sauver de l'armée de Stannis. À ce sujet, quels défenses as-tu prévu pour la ville en cas de siège, ma sœur ?

\- Les manteaux d'or dirigés par Ser Janos prendront place sur les murailles tandis que la garde royale protégera le roi.

Elle ne voulait pas parler du feu grégeois, pensa Tyrion. En même temps, le lancer depuis des catapultes sur leurs assaillants était bien la pire idée qui soit.

\- Aucunes défenses donc. Fort bien, car il se trouve que mon fidèle Bronn a fait une découverte des plus intéressantes : la guilde des alchimistes a produits d'immenses quantités de feu grégeois.

Le mercenaire sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Du feu grégeois ? hurla le grand mestre Pycelle, mais vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué pour la ville.

\- Utilisé correctement, ce peut-être une arme d'exception.

\- De quelle quantité parlons-nous exactement, Lord Tyrion ? lui demanda Varys curieux

\- Suffisamment pour embrasser Port-Réal et l'entièretée de la baie de la Néra.

\- Magnifique, murmura pour elle-même la reine régente

\- Que comptez-vous faire de tout ce feu grégeois ? demanda Ser Meryn

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez le brûlot ? lui répondit le nain avec un sourire

Après avoir quitté la salle du conseil restreint, qui se termina par la fermeture des portes de la ville aux réfugiés venant du Conflans et fuyant la guerre, Tyrion et Bronn se rendirent sur les murailles de la ville. Ils y furent rejoints par le nouvel écuyer du nain, Podrick Payne, un cousin de Ser Ilyn Payne. C'était Lord Tywin qui avait envoyé le jeune Pod pour servir son fils, pour une raison que ce dernier ignorait.

\- Mes amis, leur dit-il, bientôt cette ville sera devenue le théâtre de l'une des plus féroces batailles de la guerre à venir. Si nous gagnons, alors Stannis Baratheon sera anéanti, mais si nous sommes vaincus … alors nous finirons probablement comme Ned Stark.

\- Tu as un plan, lui dit le mercenaire, tu nous as parlé d'un brûlot au conseil restreint, mais … il faut quelqu'un pour l'allumer une fois lancé. Alors, qui est le pauvre gars qui finira carbonisé pour que ton plan fonctionne ?

\- Personne ne se fera brûler, Bronn, mais … es-tu un bon tireur ?

\- Tu peux demander aux putes de Littlefinger, lui dit le brun en rigolant, cela dépend avec quoi tu veux que je tire.

\- Un arc. Une cible en mouvement au milieu de la baie, est-ce que tu pourrais l'atteindre depuis la plage ?

\- Ce serait faisable en effet.

\- Alors nous survivrons peut-être à cette bataille.


	8. Tywin II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et c'est reparti pour Harrenhal, avec je trouve une des plus belles relations de la série et un de mes gros regrets de la saison 2 (qui sinon est très bien). J'espère que ca chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 8, Tywin II.**

À Harrenhal, Lord Tywin Lannister était devenu encore plus méfiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était persuadé que l'assassinat de Lord Baelish était un accident, et que c'était lui qui était visé. Il soupçonnait tout le monde, excepté sa jeune échanson. Non pas qu'il la juge incapable de commettre un meurtre, sa propre fille lui avait démontré plusieurs fois qu'être née femme n'empêchait pas de commettre les même actes qu'un homme, elle était juste celle qui avait le plus à perdre si jamais il venait à mourir. Cersei … il aimait ces deux enfants plus que tout au monde, mais ces actions commençaient à l'inquiéter. Elle n'avait aucun sens de la stratégie et une vision maladroite de la politique. Qui plus est, ses sentiments prenaient fréquemment le dessus sur sa logique. Elle ne ferait jamais une bonne dirigeante. Ironiquement, c'était Tyrion qui avait le plus appris de lui.

\- Lord Tywin, le salua Ser Amory, est-ce que vous avez pris une décision concernant le jeune loup et la menace que fait peser Stannis Baratheon sur Port-Réal ?

\- Lord Kevan ira négocier avec les Tyrell à la place de Lord Baelish puis ils iront porter secours à la capitale. Nous et les quinze milles hommes qu'il nous reste allons bouter hors de chez nous Robb Stark. Nous partirons demain à l'aube.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Il a plus d'hommes que nous.

\- Nous ne l'écraserons probablement pas, mais il se retrouvera pris en étau entre nous et les Tyrell, une fois Stannis Baratheon vaincu. Prévenez les troupes, et amène-moi mon échanson.

Le vieux seigneur se leva de la chaise où il était assis et s'approcha du bord de la fenêtre cassée. Cette forteresse était un avantage tactique indéniable, c'était vraiment dommage de devoir l'abandonner. Mais il leur fallait barrer la route au jeune loup, si il prenait Castral Rock, alors la guerre était perdue.

\- Mon seigneur, vous m'avez fait demander.

\- En effet Petite, lui dit Tywin en se retournant pour lui faire face, nous partons demain pour aller affronter l'armée du Nord. Tu viendras avec moi.

\- Bien monseigneur.

\- De quelle maison viens-tu déjà ?

\- Je ne suis pas une noble, répliqua la brune

\- Vraiment ? Tu sais lire et tu as connais l'étiquette pourtant.

\- La maison Estremont, avoua-t-elle

\- Oh, une tortue bleue sur un fond bleu plus clair ?

\- En effet c'est cela.

Non, ce n'était pas du bleu mais du vert. Cette petite venait du Nord, elle en avait la certitude. C'était malin de le cacher, très malin même, mais elle aurait dut mieux apprendre l'histoire et les emblèmes de la maison Estremont alors. Il n'était pas déçu ou en colère qu'elle lui avait menti non, il aimait les enfants avec cette étincelle de ruse et de génie. Mais, il ferait tout pour découvrir d'où est-ce qu'elle venait. Cersei avait été incapable de garder en guise d'otage un seul des Stark qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Il devaient retrouver la petite Arya. Mais, Tywin était certains que ce n'était pas elle. Arya Stark était fougueuse, indisciplinée et colérique.

\- Nous partirons demain à l'aube, tu peux disposer.

\- Bien monseigneur.

Et elle s'en alla.

\- Où es-tu … Arya Stark ? se murmura-t-il à lui-même


	9. Arya I

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : On continue sur Harrenhall pour encore un chapitre, mais on change de point de vue cette fois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 9, Arya.**

La nuit était tombée sur Harrenhall. Dans quelques jours, l'armée des Lannister quitterait la forteresse pour se lancer à la poursuite de l'armée du roi du Nord, Robb Stark. Le vénérable seigneur avait décidé de partir avec sa jeune échanson, qui était en réalité Arya Stark. Mais avant le départ, la fillette devait s'acquitter d'une dernière tâche : faire évader ces deux amis. Elle préférait qu'ils ne soient pas là quand l'armée du Conflans ou du Nord reprendrait la place, et par un habile stratagème elle avait forcé Jaqen H'ghar à l'aider dans cette tâche.

Ils étaient tout les trois cachés derrière des tonneaux, dans un coin de la cour de la forteresse. L'heure des adieux était venue.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? lui demanda Gendry, ry vas te retrouver seule avec lui.

\- Les Lannister vont faire route jusqu'à Castral Rock pour empêcher mon frère de s'emparer de leur foyer. C'est le moyen le plus rapide de retrouver ma famille. Prenez soin de vous tout les deux.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle leur donna une carte qu'elle avait subtilisé dans les papiers de Lord Harys Swyft.

\- Allez toujours vers l'est et essayez d'atteindre Vivesaigues, le domaine des Tully. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas.

\- Plus qu'en ce moment ? demanda Tourte Chaude peu convaincu.

\- Oui, maintenant allez-y avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de votre départ. Et bonne chance.

Retenant ses larmes, elle tourna les talons et retourna vers la grande tour, où elle logeait. Elle avait récupéré sa chère Aiguille quelques jours plus tôt grâce à Lord Tywin. Maintenant elle était prête à partir, espérant que ces deux amis survivent à cette guerre.


	10. Oberyn II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Retour à Dorne pour ce dixième chapitre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu dans le déroulé des évènements, mais disont que j'ai moins de choses à raconter vu que Sansa et Jaime ... Bref, voilà quoi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 10, Oberyn II.**

Oberyn était revenu auprès des siens à Dorne, tandis que la guerre des cinq rois s'intensifiait. Le Bief allait rejoindre le camps de la Couronne tandis que les Terres de l'Ouest tombaient progressivement entre les mains du jeune Robb Stark. Son frère Dorian avait choisit de rester neutre dans cette guerre, à n'importe qu'elle prix, une décision qui arrangeait le deuxième prince, en tout cas pour l'instant. Qu'ils s'épuisent tous dans cette guerre : Lannister, Baratheon, Stark, … ce serait plus facile de leur ravir le pouvoir après. Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Elia et à ces enfants.

De retour chez lui, il devait maintenant décider de la marche à suivre pour permettre à la jeune Daenerys du Typhon de récupérer son trône. Selon sa servante Irri, elle était pour le moment l'hôte de la cité de Qarth et était à la recherche d'argent pour s'acheter une armée. Et toujours selon cette dernière, elle semblait avoir une idée de l'armée qu'elle voulait, et ce n'était probablement pas des mercenaires. Ce ne serait que pure folie de faire appel à eux pour quelque chose d'aussi important et compliqué que la conquête d'un royaume. Les mercenaires n'étaient pour la plupart jamais fidèles à leur contrats, exception faite de la très prestigieuse compagnie dorée.

\- Père, l'interrompit une voix

\- C'est toi Tyerne, il y a un problème ?

\- Oui, je ne sais plus où … je n'aurais pas dut venir te voir.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, il lui attrapa la main et lui intima de rester.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Je … Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, je crois.

Le visage d'Oberyn prit un air profondément surpris. Non pas qu'ils soit opposé au fait que ces filles trouvent un jour l'amour, comme lui et Ella, mais il doutait avec leur caractères que ce soit possible et ce même si Tyerne était l'une des moins farouches de ces aspics.

\- De qui ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Je ne peux pas …

\- Me le dire c'est ça ? C'est Obara, n'est-ce pas.

La dernière phrase était davantage une affirmation qu'une question. La vipère rouge, comme le surnommaient un grand nombre de westerosiens, n'était pas aveugle au comportement de chacune de ces filles. Pas comme certains pères de familles, généralement de puissants seigneurs avec de hautes-fonctions prestigieuses et qui n'arrivaient même pas à avoir quand leurs deux enfants avaient une liaison.

\- Je vous ai observés, lui dit-il, toutes les trois. Je t'ai vue t'éloigner d'elle, pourquoi ?

\- Nous sommes soeurs ! Ce n'est pas …

\- Normal ? C'est bien cela que tu allait dire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle gênée

\- Ces relations n'étaient pas jugées déviantes chez les Targaryens, et même chez les valyriens de manière générale. Et chez nous, ce n'est pas un problème. Mais, ne la blesse pas, jamais. Et ne te blesse pas non plus dans cette relation.

\- Merci Père.

\- As-tu vu Nymeria aujourd'hui ?

\- Elle est partie tôt ce matin, je ne sais pas où mais elle a dit qu'elle serait revenue dans quelques jours. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien pour l'instant. Mais si certaines choses viennent à bouger.

\- Ça a à voir avec ton voyage jusqu'à Hautjardin ?

\- En effet, lui répondit-il en souriant face à sa vivacité d'esprit, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Si ce n'est que … notre justice est proche.


	11. Davos

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Chapitre 11, enfin. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai failli abandonner cette fic à cause de la direction qu'elle prenait. Mais quelques modifications ont au final cassé presque toutes les intrigues de la série. Mais finalement je vais continuer et on verra bien où est-ce que ça me mène. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11, Davos.**

La flotte de Stannis faisait voile vers Port-Réal. Ils avaient les trentes navires de Sladhor Saan ainsi que ceux des bannerets de Renly. Après la mort de ce dernier, officiellement attribuée à Brienne, la quasi-totalité de son armée s'était rangée derrière lui. Le soleil descendait sur la Néra, bientôt ils seraient privés de lumière.

\- Si le vent ne faiblit pas nous serons à Port-Réal pour la nuit, Majesté.

\- Bien, Ser Davos. Vous commanderez la flotte et une fois que cette guerre sera finie, vous serez ma main.

\- Votre Majesté ?

Il était surpris. La main du roi était le second homme le plus important du Royaume et il devait généralement être issu de la noblesse, si possible influente. Tout comme le reste du conseil restreint et la garde royale, c'était un titre qui se négociait mais qui nécessitait aussi de la loyauté. Il lui était loyal en effet, mais il était juste chevalier, il n'était même pas issu d'une famille noble.

\- Refuseriez-vous, Ser Davos ?

\- Absolument pas, Votre Majesté. Que ferons-nous des prisonniers après la bataille ?

\- Vous épargnerez les soldats, nous ne sommes pas des bouchers. Mais, tuez la reine, son fils incestueux, le nain, le limier, le commandant des manteaux d'or, le grand mestre Pycelle ainsi que tout les autres Lannister que vous verrez.

\- Bien mon roi.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à la mer.

\- Père, hurla le fils du chevalier-oignon alors que la nuit avait déjà pris possession des lieux, nous sommes en vue de la capitale.

\- Faites arrêter les navires et envoyez-leur un messager. Dites-leur de se rendre, qu'ils n'ont aucune chance contre notre armée. Ser Davos, dit-il en se retournant vers son ami, je vous ai fait confiance en écartant Lady Mélisandre de cette bataille.

\- Et si ils acceptent de se rendre ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas mon fils, lui dit la future main du roi, ils refuseront de rendre les armes. Ce sont des lions, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir envoyé un émissaire ?

\- Parce que, mon garçon, lui dit le roi, nous ne voulons pas massacrer des innocents dans cette bataille. Les habitants de Port-Réal n'ont jamais demandés à être à la merci de nos ennemis.


	12. Tyrion III

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Chapitre 12 de cette fic et cette fois-ci c'est parti pour la bataille de la Néra. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12, Tyrion III.**

La mer s'était couverte de flammes vertes, balayant une large partie de la flotte de Stannis Baratheon. Sur les murailles, les hommes du guet attendaient.

\- Votre plan est un succès mon oncle.

Le lion lui sourit avant de fixer son regard sur l'horizon.. La bataille allait être particulièrement éprouvante. Les archers étaient en position et leur infanterie attendait derrière la porte de la Gadoue. C'était Ser Meryn Trant, accompagné de son cousin Lancel, qui mènerait leur offensive. Tommen était malheureusement trop jeune pour savoir ce battre et se trouver ainsi en première ligne sans défense, ce qui n'allait pas améliorer le morale des troupes autant que ce qu'il avait souhaité.

Une autre vague de bateaux vint remplacer celle qui venait d'être détruite et débarqua sur la plage, c'était le moment. Le lion vit leurs maigres forces faire une sortie pour affronter l'ennemi. Il fallait espérer qu'ils gagnent, pour la population de la ville, pour son jeune neveu et pour Lancel. Voyant que l'armée de Stannis arrivait à portée de tir, il se tourna vers ses archers et leur ordonna de tirer. Ils étaient très largement en infériorité numérique et martial, alors gagner cette bataille allait demander un véritable miracle. Et, même si les talents individuels ne valaient qu'assez peu de choses dans le cas présent, avoir Ser Barristan ou son frère à leurs côtés aurait été un gain de moral inestimable pour leur petite armée. Ils étaient des commandants inspirants et à la place le lion devait compter sur Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Mandon Moore et Ser Boros Blount. En terme de prestige on avait déjà vu mieux.

Sandor Clegane, qui malgré des compétences de leader plus que discutables était un combattant inspirant, était parti peu après l'exécution de Sansa Stark.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Tyrion vit le garde royal battre en retraite suivi de Bronn et de son cousin Lancel, assez sérieusement blessé. L'armée de Stannis avait un bélier, ils étaient perdus.

\- Père, murmura-t-il, si vous souhaitez faire un miracle c'est maintenant.

\- Mon Roi, la reine Cersei vous fait demander à ses côtés.

Et Lancel venait d'emmener Tommen loin du champs de bataille, suivi par Meryn Trant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière chose à faire désormais pour éviter de perdre toute chance de victoire : se battre. Mener un dernier assaut pour essayer de les rejeter à la mer. Et si ils échouaient …


	13. Robb II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Chapitre 13 de cette fic et retour sur Robb. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13, Robb II.**

L'armée du Nord avait prit ses quartiers à Falaise, fief de la maison Ouestrelin, qui s'était soumise pacifiquement à Robb Stark. En plus de leur permettre de se reposer, la forteresse était située non loin de Castral Rock. Ils attaqueraient dès que la flotte fer-née ce serait rangée de leur côtés. Le jeune roi était confiant, la guerre se déroulait bien.

\- Tywin Lannister ne nous laissera pas prendre Castral Rock, lui dit sa mère

\- Je sais.

\- Et son frère a réussi à repousser Stannis à la Néra, anéantissant son armée.

\- Kevan Lannister va devoir rester à la Capitale, ne serait-ce que pour réparer tout le bazar qu'ont crées Joffrey et Cersei.

\- Les Tyrell pourraient nous prendre à revers par le Sud. Pour l'instant ils sont à Port-Réal, mais pour combien de temps ? Randyll Tarly est un tacticien hors pair, il a vaincu le roi Robert durant la Rébellion. Il est le seul à avoir sut le faire. Et ton mariage pourrait nous aliéner les Frey !

\- Ne revenons pas dessus, Mère.

\- Mon roi.

C'était Lord Bolton, l'un des vassaux les plus puissants des Stark. Il venait de faire irruption dans le salle du conseil de Robb, le visage pâle. Cela était d'autant plus inquiétant que le seigneur de Fort-Terreur était connu pour ne pas avoir peur de grand chose.

\- Lord Hoster Tully est mort, mon Roi. La vieillesse aura fini par avoir raison de lui, je le crains. Dois-je préparer notre armée à un départ imminent pour Vivesaigues ?

\- Non.

\- Robb ! hurla sa mère scandalisée

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Lord Bolton.

Dès qu'il fut partis, les cris de sa mère reprirent de plus belle.

\- Il est ton grand-père Robb, tu ne peux pas ne pas ignorer sa mort. Nous devons rebrousser chemin jusqu'à Vivesaigues et assister à ses funérailles.

\- Si nous faisons cela alors les Lannister reprendront leurs terres et toute cette guerre n'aura servit à rien.

\- Mais …

\- Je ne laisserait pas les Ouestrelin et la flotte fer-née seuls face à l'armée de Tywin Lannister, à fortiori si Clegane en fait parti ! Je regrette, mais ma décision est sans appel.

\- Épouser Talisa par amour alors que tu étais promis à l'une des filles de Lord Walder, préserver la vie des hommes amis comme ennemis à tout prix, appliquer ta justice sans distinction entre les individus. Tu prend un chemin dangereux mon fils, et un jour … il pourrait te conduire à ta perte.


	14. Tyrion IV

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Chapitre 14 de cette fic et on repart sur Tyrion (qui a dit encore ?). Je vais à partir de maintenant réellement m'éloigner du canon de la série. C'est difficile de le conserver avec Baelish et Jaime morts. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 14, Tyrion IV.**

Avec la mort de Lord Baelish à Harrenhall, Tyrion avait dut provisoirement prendre la charge de Grand argentier de la Couronne, en plus de celui de Main du Roi. Et ce qu'il avait découvert était des plus problématiques. Le geais moqueur avait laissé Robert, et à priori Joffrey, s'endetter considérablement auprès de la banque de fer. Et ils n'avaient pas que quoi rembourser, ce qui signifiait qu'à tout moment les banquiers pourraient choisir de leur faire défaut au profit de Robb Stark ou pire encore, de Stannis Baratheon. Depuis sa défaite à la Néra, le cerf enflammé s'était réfugié à Peyredragon et avait fait profil bas. Malheureusement, son fidèle chevalier n'avait pas été capturé. En plus de tout cela, la jeune et intriguante Margaery Tyrell semblait avoir une grande influence sur leur jeune roi, Tommen. Désormais c'était les Tyrell qui menaient la danse dans la capitale, tous en avaient bien conscience. Les lions allaient devoir se montrer unis. Non pas que Tyrion soit particulièrement attaché au pouvoir, mais nombre de gens rêveraient de voir leur tête au bout d'une pique. Et autant y voir Joffrey, Cersei ou son père ne le dérangerait pas, mais le reste de sa famille : non. Il refusait d'assister à la mort de Jaime, de Lancel, de son oncle Kevan ou bien encore de Tommen. Heureusement que Myrcella était partie à Dorne juste avant le bataille de la Néra, elle y serait en sécurité. Suite à la mort de Petyr Baelish, Lady Lysa Arryn avait rompu les fiançailles de son fils, contraignant le lion à tenter des négociations avec le prince Doran Martell, qui s'étaient heureusement avérées fructueuses. Non seulement il avait put faire quitter la Capitale à sa jeune nièce, mais en plus ils avaient une nouvelle alliance et elle un fiancé charmant.

Quittant ses quartiers, il prit la direction du chambre attenante au laboratoire du Grand mestre Pycelle, qu'il avait réintégré au Conseil restreint pour éviter qu'un autre Tyrell n'y entre. Car, même si cela n'était pas encore officiel, il allait devoir faire de Mace Tyrell son maître des bateaux et la famille à la rose était déjà bien assez puissante comme cela. Il toqua à la porte et entra.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

Lord Kevan, son oncle, était aux côtés de son fils agonisant suite à sa blessure à la Néra.

\- Tyrion, le salua Lancel

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda le troisième lion

\- Juste prendre des nouvelles de mon cousin. Et lui souhaiter bon rétablissement.

\- Merci cousin.

\- Je vais vous laisser, conclua le nain ne voulant pas davantage les déranger, il faudra que nous ayons une discussion plus tard mon oncle. Après la prochaine réunion du conseil restreint ?

\- D'accord.

Le lion quitta alors les quartiers du blessé et se permit un sourire. La situation n'était probablement pas si catastrophique que cela, en tout cas à l'échelle de Port-Réal. Parce que vaincre les Stark serait un autre tour de force, mais pour cela il faisait confiance à son père. Il le haïssait, sans aucun doute possible, mais il devait reconnaître son génie tactique et politique. Ils avaient repris le contrôle sur trois des sept couronnes, la quatrième restait neutre pour l'instant et les trois autres étaient un seul et même ennemi. Oui, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils survivent à la guerre qu'avait déclenché Joffrey.


	15. Irri I

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voila le chapitre 15 avec un nouveau PoV, celui d'Irri, qui aura un rôle plus important que dans la série. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 15, Irri I.**

Daenerys du Typhon, mère des dragons et dernière héritière des Targaryen, venait de quitter Astapor avec sa nouvelle armée, à qui elle avait rendu sa liberté. À ses côtés chevauchaient Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan et Missandei, une ancienne esclave interprète qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que les immaculés, juste avant de brûler les maîtres. En plus des immaculés, elle pouvait compter sur les quelques restes de son khalasar, à la tête duquel se trouvait Kovarro, l'un des membres de sa garde régine nouvellement créée et dont le commandement revenait tout naturellement à Ser Barristan.

Irri, elle, chevauchait aux côtés de Kovarro. Avant d'être la servante, et certainement pas esclave, et amante de sa khaleesi, elle était une dothraki. Sa place dans le cortège était donc tout naturellement à leurs côtés. Ils allaient s'enfoncer plus en avant dans la baie des serfs, en direction de Yunkai et de Meereen, les deux autres grandes cités esclavagistes. Ensuite ils quitteraient Essos pour Westeros. Leur souveraine avait gardé contact avec un marchand influent des cités libres, Illyrio Mopatis, qui pouvait lui fournir un apport financier et des bateaux au besoin. Probablement pas assez pour tous les emmener, mais Vaes Dothrak ne s'était pas construite en un jour.

Ils arrêtèrent leur marche à la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil était déjà rouge, et installèrent leur campement pour la nuit. Irri rejoignait alors la Targaryenne, comme à son habitude, mais elle fut interceptée par Ser Jorah. Le chevalier déchu n'était pas serein, ce qui était relativement rare. Il était habituellement un homme habile et prudent, mais se montrait toujours très confiant. Il la mena jusqu'à un endroit isolé.

\- Je vais encore avoir besoin de toi, Irri.

\- Et pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

Une vie d'esclavage chez les dothrakis, à observer les luttes sanglantes dont aucun khal ou sang-coureur n'était à l'abri lui avait permit de développer un certain sens de l'observation. C'était pour cela qu'elle était partie pour Westeros, sur une idée de Ser Jorah. Sa reine n'avait pas été mise au courant de cette traversée, elle s'y serait très certainement opposée.

\- Tu lui es dévouée et loyale, alors soutient-là du mieux que tu le pourras.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je vais bientôt partir, pour une durée indéterminée, dit-il en montrant l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture.

\- Qu'est-ce que …

\- On la nomme Feunoyr, c'était l'une des deux épées en acier valyrien de la maison Targaryen.

\- Mais, vous êtes son plus ancien et fidèle conseiller, vous ne pouvez pas partir et l'abandonner.

\- Je suis le seul qui puisse le faire. Et, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur elle et que tu l'aides, pour moi.

\- D'accord, mais tâchez de revenir.

\- Toujours, Irri, toujours.

Il partit préparer sa monture pour le voyage qui l'attendait jusqu'aux cités libres, bien à l'ouest d'Essos, tandis que la jeune femme rejoignait sa souveraine.

\- Il te l'a dit ? demanda la blonde lorsqu'elle entra dans sa tente

\- Oui, il vient de le faire.

\- Reste avec moi, ne …

\- Jamais khaleesi, je resterais toujours à vos côtés.

Elle vint la réconforter dans une étreinte affective, comprenant la tristesse de Daenerys. Toutes deux avaient perdu leur amour récemment, et le départ de Ser Jorah ne faisait qu'accroître se sentiment de solitude.


	16. Tyrion V

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Tyrion vous avait manqué ? Si c'était le cas le revoilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 16, Tyrion V.**

Le mariage du roi Tommen avec la belle Margaery Tyrell avait été annoncé au peuple quelques heures plus tôt. Autant sceller cette nouvelle alliance le plus vite possible, Tyrion ne leur faisait pas confiance. Son cousin Lancel allait mieux, il se remettait petit à petit de ces blessures.

\- Lord Tyrion, lui demanda son écuyer, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que nous avons survécus à cette bataille et que le roi semble installer sur le trône ?

\- Réorganiser le Royaume, Pod, et trouver un nouveau grand argentier.

\- Qu'est-il advenu de ces … autres activités ? demanda l'écuyer curieux

\- Les bordels qui lui appartenaient ont été repris par l'une de ces associés, Ros. Une prostituée originaire de Winterfell, très charmante.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau.

\- Pod, va ouvrir à notre invité.

L'écuyer s'exécuta et laissa entrer Lord Kevan Lannister, le nouveau maître des lois de la Couronne.

\- Oncle Kevan, le salua Tyrion, merci d'être venu.

\- De quoi voulais-tu parler Tyrion ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui

\- Ma sœur doit être éloignée du pouvoir, pour notre bien à tous mon oncle.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Elle aurait dut empêcher l'exécution de Ned Stark et contrôler son fils.

\- Il y a également autre chose, mon oncle. Elle … elle a dupé Lancel pour s'attirer ses faveurs suite à capture de Jaime.

\- Elle a fait quoi ?

\- Elle a séduit votre fils et a couché avec lui.

\- La garce ! jura le jeune frère de Tywin, elle a osé …

\- Vous comprenez je suppose pourquoi elle doit quitter le pouvoir.

\- Quel est ton plan Tyrion ?

\- Pour commencer, il nous faut compléter la garde royale et le conseil restreint. Ensuite nommer un régent et la dernière étape … reprendre Castral Roc.

\- L'armée des Tyrell ne peut pas encore quitter la Capitale, la menace de Stannis Baratheon est trop importante.

\- J'en ai conscience, mais … avons-nous réellement le choix ? Nous avons certes la fidélité des dorniens, mais pas leur soutiens. Nous ne l'aurons pas avant la mort de mon père et de La Montagne.

\- Commençons par ce qui est à notre portée Tyrion. Il te faut un maître des bateaux et un grand argentier c'est cela ?

\- Oui, ainsi que trois nouveaux membres pour la garde royale. J'ai reçu un corbeau de Lord Bolton hier et … Jaime est mort.

\- C'est peut-être un mensonge, Lord Bolton est connu pour être un être fourbe et sans scrupule.

\- Peut-être mais … nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. Ser Meryn Trant ne peut pas être destitué de son titre de Lord commandant je suppose.

\- Non malheureusement, cela attirerait trop l'attention de Cersei.

\- Qui veux-tu nommer alors ?

\- Ser Loras Tyrell.

\- Mais, Hautjardin irait alors à Margaery.

\- Et donc à Tommen, oui. Cela ne fera que renforcer notre alliance avec les Tyrell.

\- La vieille Olenna Tyrell ne se laissera pas piéger ainsi.

\- Malheureusement pour elle, elle est toujours à Hautjardin, fit remarquer Tyrion

\- Et pour les deux autres ?

\- À vrai dire … je pensais à Lancel, une fois qu'il serait remis de ces blessures. Il est un jeune homme admirable et semble en plus avoir la sympathie de Tommen. Et, il s'est courageusement battu à la Néra.

\- Il en serait honoré j'en suis certain, et loyal au roi. Et pour le dernier ?

\- J'avais pensé à Ser Balon Swann. C'est un nom qui mettra Cersei en confiance.

\- Bien. Tu sais, tu ressembles plus à Tywin que tu ne le crois, Tyrion.


	17. Robb III

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Petit retour sur Robb Stark et les terres de l'ouest. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 17, Robb III.**

L'armée du roi du Nord était en vue de Castral Rock, soutenue par les forces Tully et Nerbosc. Les Frey, bien que vassaux des Tully, avaient désertés suite au mariage du Stark et de sa douce Talisa. Cela avait amputé les forces de Robb de trois milles hommes environ sur les dix-huit milles qu'il possédait encore. C'était un petit peu moins que les forces de Tywin Lannister qui faisait route pour le rattraper, mais il avait l'avantage d'avoir la flotte fer-née de son côté. Qui plus est les Tyrell, nouvellement alliés aux Lannister, étaient pour l'instant occupés plus au sud avec l'armée de Stannis Baratheon.

\- À quoi penses-tu Robb ? lui demanda sa mère qui chevauchait à ses côtés

\- La prochaine bataille sera cruciale, mais notre victoire est incertaine. Jusque là nous n'avions rencontrés que peu de résistance.

\- Tywin Lannister est un grand stratège et un fin tacticien, ne l'oublie jamais. Et le cinquième de notre armée que tu as perdu va peut-être nous coûter la victoire. Tes décisions …

\- Mes décisions, coupa-t-il, c'était mon idée de conclure une alliance avec les Greyjoy et votre idée de nous allier aux Frey, et cela sans réfléchir à ce que vous leur aviez promis.

\- Les Lannister tenaient tes deux sœurs et ton père, passer par les Jumeaux était une nécessité.

\- Les Frey nous ont trahis, Théon ne le fera pas.

\- C'est un Greyjoy, c'est dans leur nature de se rebeller contre leur souverain.

\- Vous avez tort, Mère.

\- Mon roi ! les l'interrompit Ser Brynden qui était parti en éclaireur, les Lannister sont là.

\- Qui les dirige ?

\- Lord Tywin Lannister, La Montagne et Lord Harys Swyft.

\- Robb, lui dit sa mère

\- Ils sont coincés entre nous et la flotte de Théon, dites au soldat de se mettre en ordre de bataille. Aujourd'hui, nous terminons cette guerre.

Le jeune loup sortit son épée de son fourreau, et après avoir ordonné à sa mère et à sa compagne de rejoindre l'arrière-garde, il alla retrouver ces hommes. Son oncle chevauchait à ses côtés, avec Lord Roose Bolton et Vent Gris. Il n'aimait guère le seigneur de Fort-Terreur, que ce soit à cause de ces pratiques cruelles et sadiques qu'à cause de son tempérament et de ces conseils militaires. Mais malheureusement, les Bolton comptaient autant d'hommes que les Stark et les Frey, alors il ne pouvait se passer de cette armée. Les cavaliers se mirent en position pour la première charge, suivi de l'infanterie. Pas d'archers, c'était eux qui avaient l'initiative et ils risqueraient de tuer leur propres hommes dans la mêlée. Lorsqu'il vit les premières bannières au lion d'or, il ordonna la charge.

Rapidement, le champ de bataille devint un théâtre de sang et de métal dans lequel différencier ces alliés de ces ennemis devenait difficile. La maigre garnison de Port-Lannis était venu en renfort de leur ennemi, leur apprenant probablement par la même occasion le siège de Castral Rock. C'était parfait, ils étaient acculés désormais. Robb faucha un soldat avec son épée avant d'apercevoir au loin Lord Tywin Lannister. Une mort de plus et la guerre serait terminée, il en était certain. Il lança son cheval au triple galop en direction du vieil homme. Ce dernier, se rendant compte qu'il était directement visé, dégaina son épée et pris la direction opposée. Il devait vouloir essayer de les éloigner du reste de la bataille. Si ces hommes ne le voyait pas tomber, alors son armée avait encore une chance. Voilà ce que pensait son adversaire selon Robb. Mais en un contre un, il n'avait aucune chance.

Le brun finit par rattraper son adversaire et asséna un premier coup qui fit tomber son cheval à terre. Il descendit de sa propre monture, tandis que le lion se relevait difficilement.

\- Vous avez perdu, Lord Tywin, vous le savez. Votre armée va perdre cette bataille, et Castral Rock va tomber aux mains des fer-nés. Les Tyrell ne vous sauveront pas.

\- Vous avez peut-être gagné cette bataille, mais la guerre … vous la perdrez Lord Stark. Tuez-moi maintenant, mais laissez ma famille en vie.

\- Votre fille et votre petit-fils ont tué ma famille ! Ma soeur et mon père sont morts à cause d'eux !

\- Joffrey est déjà mort, et Jaime …

Alors qu'il allait abaisser son arme, une silhouette s'interposa et bloqua son épée avec une fine lame.

\- Arya.


	18. Tywin III

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Le cliff de hier vous a plu ? Voilà la suite !  
_

**Chapitre 18, Tywin III.**

Tywin Lannister chevauchait en direction de Castral Roc avec son armée, souriant. Le corbeau qu'il venait d'envoyer à la capitale signait l'arrêt de mort du Roi du Nord, peut importe l'issue de la bataille qui allait venir. Il était fait comme un rat désormais.

\- Lord Tywin, l'interrompit un cavalier, Castral Rock est en vue.

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la direction opposé à son château, il tourna la tête : c'était Robb Stark.

\- Déjà, murmura-il

Il lança son cheval au galop jusqu'à un endroit isolé où il y déposa sa jeune échanson.

\- Reste-là, lui dit-il, tu ne veux pas qu'un de leurs hommes ne te retrouve.

Puis il repartit vers son armée, ne se doutant pas que justement la seule chose que voulait la fillette c'était d'être retrouvée.

\- Soldats ! hurla-t-il, battez-vous pour vos familles, pour votre honneur et pour votre roi.

Le choc fut d'une extrême violence, de là où il était, le vieux Lord voyait toute la première ligne être entièrement détruite par la cavalerie du Nord. Elle était probablement la meilleur qui soit, à l'exception des sauvages dothrakis et des chevaliers du Val. Puis, alors que la bataille faisait rage, il vit le jeune roi se diriger vers lui. Alors, instinctivement, il sortit son épée et lança son cheval dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait aucune chance en combat singulier, il en avait parfaitement conscience, sa seule et unique chance c'était de l'attirer suffisamment loin des combats pour que sa défaite n'annéantise pas son armée. Il savait se battre et l'avait déjà prouvé, mais il ne ferait pas le poids face à Robb Stark. Mais soudainement, il se sentit tomber au sol, tout comme son cheval. Il l'avait rattrapé et avait blessé sa monture avec son épée. Il se releva difficilement, sa jambe était probablement cassée.

\- Vous avez perdu, Lord Tywin, vous le savez. Votre armée va perdre cette bataille, et Castral Rock va tomber aux mains des fer-nés. Les Tyrell ne vous sauveront pas.

\- Vous avez peut-être gagné cette bataille, répondit-il, mais la guerre … vous la perdrez Lord Stark. Tuez-moi maintenant, mais laissez ma famille en vie.

C'était ce qui lui importait le plus au final : sauver ce qu'il restait de sa famille.

\- Votre fille et votre petit-fils ont tué ma famille ! Ma soeur et mon père sont morts à cause d'eux !

\- Joffrey est déjà mort, et Jaime …

Alors que le brun allait abaisser son arme, une silhouette s'interposa et bloqua son épée avec une fine lame, le protégeant.

\- Arya, murmura son adversaire

Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas possible … sa jeune échanson … ne pouvait pas être Arya Stark ! C'était impossible, il connaissait le tempérament de l'infante à la cour de Port-Réal : elle était fougueuse, bagarreuse et intrépide.

\- Recule Arya, s'il te plaît.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle

\- C'est Tywin Lannister, Arya, il est notre ennemi.

\- Tu … tu ne sais rien Robb, il n'est pas notre ennemi.

Alors que la tension montait, un cavalier arriva depuis la bataille, portant les armoiries Tully sur son armure.

\- La victoire est à nous, mon roi. Les Lannister se rendent.

\- Nous tenons Lord Tywin Lannister, lui répondit le brun, et Castral Rock ?

\- Entre les mains des fer-nés, nous avons gagné Robb.

\- Bien, amenez le prisonnier dans notre nouveau château mais ne lui faites pas le moindre mal c'est compris ? J'ai quelque chose à régler.

Il jeta un regard entendu à la jeune Stark qui baissa son arme, puis il fit pareillement.

\- Nous avons je pense beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, lui dit-il en s'éloignant avec elle

Perdu … Il avait perdu. Mais, si son frère et les Tyrell contrecarraient les forces de Stannis Baratheon, alors c'était la Couronne qui gagnerait la guerre.


	19. Tyrion VI

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et retour à Port-Réal. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 19, Tyrion VI.**

Lord Mace Tyrell et son oncle Kevan Lannister avaient désormais pris totalement leurs marques à la capitale, étant devenus respectivement maître des bateaux et maître des lois. Il manquait toujours au conseil restreint un grand argentier. Qui plus est, Ser Bronn allait prochainement quitter la ville pour une nouvelle mission, ce qui allait nécessiter de trouver un nouveau commandant pour le Guet de Port-Réal.

Tyrion avait en effet reçu un corbeau de son père tôt dans la matinée, et il s'apprêtait à présent à aller en informer l'heureux destinataire. Il souriait quand au fait que l'ascension de son collaborateur était tout particulièrement fulgurante, et il devait l'avouer, impressionnante. Il arriva devant la porte des quartiers du mercenaire, accompagné de son fidèle Pod, et toqua. Le brun lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et l'invita à entrer.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène noble seigneur ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant de toute ces dents et en leur servant un plein verre de vin, de bonnes nouvelles j'espère.

\- Tu dois connaître mon père, Bronn.

\- En effet, j'ai combattu pour lui durant l'une des premières batailles de cette foutue guerre. Pourquoi ?

\- Finalement tu n'auras pas besoin de vingt bons hommes et de crampons pour prendre cette putain.

Le Nain souriait, grandement. Voir Ser Bronn de la Néra incapable de dire le moindre mot était rare et particulièrement jouissif.

\- Ton père, murmura-t-il

\- Mon père t'ordonne, maintenant que tu es chevalier, d'aller épouser Lysa Arryn et te nomme gouverneur de l'est oui. Mais c'est à une condition.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Attaquer le Nord. Robb Stark et ses alliés fer-nés sont à Castral Rock et ils n'auront aucun moyen de rejoindre leurs terres vu que l'alliance avec la maison Frey a été rompue. Si vous prenez ses terres, alors la guerre sera gagnée, et ce peu importe la force de son armée.

\- C'est … C'est déconcertant, Tyrion.

\- Tu as conscience que c'est pas une proposition.

\- Evidemment, et je ne comptais pas la refuser dans tout les cas. Mais … ton père est un génie. Un putain de génie. Robb Stark ne vas pas en revenir de ce coup-là.

Le rire du brun fut contagieux, et bientôt ces deux invités rigolèrent à leur tour. La vie leur souriait aujourd'hui, et ils en profiteraient tant que cela durerait. Et peut importe combien il haïssait son père, Tyrion devint au moins il reconnaître son génie dans les affaires politiques. Depuis longtemps déjà, il menait la barque familiale avec un très grand génie. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il même été capable de transformer Joffrey en un roi relativement acceptable.


	20. Tywin IV

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Tywin est en pension dans son propre château ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 20, Tywin IV.**

Il avait été installé avec les autres prisonniers dans les geôles de son propre château, cruelle ironie. Mais, tout espoir de victoire n'était pas encore perdu. Ser Gregor avait disparu dans le chaos de la bataille et le mercenaire de Tyrion allait porter un coup dur au Roi du Nord. Oui, la guerre n'était pas encore perdue. Qui plus est, le vieux Lord avait retrouvé les deux fils de son frère, Willem et Martyn, qui avaient été capturés par Edmure Tully au Moulin-de-Pierre.

Sa jambe avait été soignée après le combat, pour éviter que son état ne s'empire. Robb Stark devait tenir à le garder comme otage pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Au moins ne finirait-il pas la tête tranchée comme son fils. Jaime …

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloirs. Tournant la tête vers leur origine, le vieux lion reconnu celle qui avait été son échanson, Arya Stark.

\- Toi.

\- Je …

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais juste sous mes yeux, lui avoua Tywin, félicitation. C'est toi qui est à l'origine de la mort de Lord Baelish exact ?

\- Il savait qui j'étais, et il a trahis Père.

\- Tu lui ressemble. Tu as la même force de caractère et la même noblesse que lui.

\- Vous avez connu Père ?

\- Il y a longtemps, oui. Bien avant cette guerre et … il ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

\- Si cette guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, murmura-t-elle

\- Beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes en effet. Tu me rappelles beaucoup mon fils, vous avez la même lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Le Lutin ?

\- Oui, le Lutin. Le petit monstre qui a tué ma femme.

\- Votre famille est une famille de meurtriers.

\- Joffrey n'a que trop subi l'influence néfaste de son père.

\- Alors vous ne croyez pas les accusations d'inceste de Stannis Baratheon. Où croyez-vous qu'il les aient obtenues ?

\- Elles sont inventées, répliqua le lion

\- Non. C'est Père qui l'a découvert, probablement comme Jon Arryn avant lui. Tout les enfants illégitimes du roi Robert ont les cheveux noirs, il s'en est assuré. Et Joffrey ? Et Myrcella ? Et Tommen ?

\- Tu mens ! s'énerva-t-il

\- Non, et vous le savez. Vous ressemblez vous aussi au Lutin, Lord Tywin, vous savez lire les gens qui vous font face.

Elle avait raison sur ce point, et il ne lisait pas de mensonge dans ces yeux. Mais, il ne ressemblait en rien à Tyrion ! Et les enfants de Cersei ne pouvaient pas être ceux de Jaime, il en était certain. Il s'en serait rendu compte si deux de ces enfants, la chair de sa chair, étaient amants.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il plus froidement

\- Parce que je vous estime, Lord Tywin.


	21. Robb IV

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 21, Robb IV.**

Les nouveaux seigneurs du Roc avaient pris leurs marques dans la forteresse. Theon avait accepté d'y loger suite à la demande de Robb, il était autant un fer-né qu'un nordien selon ce dernier. Le conseil du roi se tenait dans la salle principale, face à une carte des sept couronnes. Étaient présents en plus d'eux deux : Gawen Ouestrelin, son oncle Brynden Tully, Lord Roose Bolton et sa mère. Lord Glover menait le siège de Port-Lannis avec Lady Mormont et Yara Greyjoy.

\- Quels sont nos pertes ? demanda le Roi du Nord ?

\- Au total un peu plus de cinq milles hommes, lui répondit Lord Bolton, mais l'armée Lannister est en ruines désormais. De plus nous tenons Tywin Lannister et Lord Harys Swyft. Mais … Lord Karstark est mort dans la bataille.

\- Ces hommes nous suivront-ils même après sa mort ? demanda Lady Catelyn

\- Je pense oui. Tant que Lady Karstark ne leur ordonne pas l'inverse. À ce propos, Votre Majesté, j'ai appris qu'elle n'était toujours pas mariée. Peut-être accepteriez-vous qu'elle soit fiancée à mon bâtard ?

Ramsay Bolton … l'homme ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Si jamais elle était mariée à un seigneur du sud alors il perdrait plus de mille hommes, et cela il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Surtout pas avec les forces Tyrell qui allaient bientôt remonter la Néra pour les cueillir.

\- Faites, Lord Bolton. Concernant cette forteresse, elle ira à Theon Greyjoy. Et la suzeraineté des terres de l'ouest à la maison Ouestrelin, qui s'est soumise à nous et a retournée ces armées contre les Lannister.

\- Cette forteresse pour de vulgaires pillards ? s'indigna le seigneur de Fort-Terreur

\- Ce n'est pas une proposition Lord Bolton, c'était l'accord qui nous liait aux fer-nés depuis le départ. Vous n'avez pas le droit ni le pouvoir de le refuser.

\- Bien, capitula l'écorcheur

\- Et concernant Port-Lannis ? demanda Lord Ouestrelin

\- Elle restera aux Lannister, mais ce sera notre levier de négociation avec eux. Autre chose, et je vais être on ne peut plus clair, si j'apprend que qui que ce soit a malmené l'un de nos prisonniers …

\- Robb, lui dit sa mère, et pour Arya ?

\- Elle rentrera à Winterfell avec un contingent de fer-nés pour la protéger. Sa place n'est pas sur le champs de bataille. Theon, une fois Port-Lannis prise, les fer-nés devront piller les côtes du Bief. Ils se sont alliés aux Lannister et sont désormais nos ennemis. Juste : vous ne détruisez pas Villevieille. Sinon, il faut les asphyxier économiquement.

\- Bien Robb.

\- C'est tout ? demanda le jeune loup

\- Pour l'instant oui, lui dit son oncle

\- Alors nous en avons fini. L'armée ne bouge pas pour l'instant, nous avons trop peu d'hommes pour continuer d'étendre nos conquêtes vers le sud. Si nous devons être attaqués, autant avoir ces murs pour nous défendre.


	22. Arya II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus satisfait mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment le tourner autrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 22, Arya II.**

La jeune louve avait sellé son cheval une nuit et elle était partie. Elle avait trompé la surveillance des gardes de Robb et elle était partie.

Ils savaient, depuis tout ce temps, et ils n'avaient rien dit. Qui d'autre à part Robb et sa mère étaient au courant ? Si Lord Tywin ne le lui avait pas dit, est-ce qu'elle l'aurait su un jour ?

"Les Stark sont et resteront ta famille, même si ce n'est pas leur sang qui coule dans tes veines.", c'était ce que le vieux lion lui avait dit. Il avait probablement raison, de la même manière que les loups étaient la famille de Theon, ils étaient également la sienne. Mais, elle devait partir à la recherche de qui elle était vraiment. Et de qui était son père, de l'homme derrière la réputation. Robb ne comprendrait pas, probablement. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours senti qu'elle était différente, comme Jon. Et au final, elle était comme lui … une bâtarde qui n'avait jamais connu son vrai père.

Talonnant son cheval pour qu'il accélère, elle pria les anciens dieux pour que sa famille ne se rende pas compte de son absence avant l'aube. Et aussi pour qu'ils ne s'emprennent pas à Lord Tywin pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lui au moins, il avait été honnête avec elle. Elle regrettait de ne pas être partie avec Gendry et Tourte chaude finalement, mais … qui sait ce qu'il serait alors advenu d'eux. Elle n'aurait pas put garder son identité secrète très longtemps.

Elle avait hésité quand à la direction à prendre après avoir quitté le Roc, une part d'elle souhaitant se rendre au Mur. De toute sa fratrie, c'était toujours de Jon qu'elle avait été le plus proche. Mais malheureusement, elle s'était souvenue que les femmes y étaient interdites, alors elle était partie vers le sud. Elle allait devoir traverser le Conflans une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci elle était en terrain ennemi. Qui plus est, La Montagne n'avait pas été capturé par Robb et allait très probablement reprendre ces pillages contre les auberges et les paysans.

Après le Conflans, elle pourrait soit trouver un bateau pour Dorne, soit descendre par les terres de l'orage ou le Bief.


	23. Theon II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voici le chapitre suivant, retour sur le PoV de Theon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 23, Theon II.**

\- Elle est partie avec un cheval et Aiguille, Robb. Si on envoi des cavaliers à ses trousses on peut encore la rattraper.

\- C'est impossible Theon, pour ça il faudrait savoir où elle est partie. Pourquoi ? Alors que …

\- Je ne sais pas, mais en revanche Tywin Lannister doit le savoir.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Parce qu'il a apprit à la connaître et qu'elle lui rendait fréquemment visite depuis sa capture. De plus, rien ne se passe dans ce royaume sans que les Lannister ne le sache.

\- Je vais aller le voir. Toi, fait partir des corbeaux pour Winterfell et Vivesaigues. Qu'ils sachent qu'Arya est partie et qu'il faut la retrouver.

\- Robb, il y a autre chose qui est arrivé, un corbeau est arrivé de Blancport juste avant que l'on apprene la disparition de ta sœur … les armées du Val ont traversé les trois sœurs et se préparent à débarquer dans le Nord.

\- Comment ?

\- Nous avons été trahis par ta tante et son nouveau mari, Ser Bronn de la Néra.

De rage, le roi envoya valser les papiers et objets qui se trouvaient sur la table du conseil. Le tout tomba au sol dans un grand bruit et éclata en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Combien ?

\- Douze milles hommes au moins. C'est … ça dépend si ils envoient leur cavalerie.

\- Les chevaliers du Val, murmura-t-il, la meilleure cavalerie de ce côté-ci du détroit. Si jamais ils la mobilisent alors la guerre prendra une tournure dramatique. Nous devons rentrer au plus vite.

\- C'est impossible malheureusement, les Frey nous coupent la voie par la terre.

\- Par la mer alors, avec vos bateaux.

\- Reste calme Robb. Vider les dernières forces du Nord devrait nous faire gagner suffisamment de temps. Avec les bateaux on devrait pouvoir débarquer à Moat Cailin en passant par la Fièvre.

\- Tu en es certain ?

\- À vrai dire … c'était ce que Yara était censée faire … si jamais nous avions suivi notre père.

\- Je vois. Va prévenir un mestre pour Arya, pendant ce temps je vais aller interroger notre prisonnier. Ensuite, on avisera. Mais il va falloir renvoyer une partie de notre armée dans chez nous.

Le fer-né courut jusqu'aux quartiers du vieux mestre des Lannister qu'il réveilla au passage et lui confia plusieurs messages qu'il avait écrit en vitesse. Ceux pour signaler la disparition d'Arya et celui pour prévenir Winterfell de l'attaque du Val sur leurs terres. Puis il se rendit dans le port de la forteresse où mouillaient les bateaux fer-nés. Quelques uns étaient restés à Port-Lannis, tombée deux jours plus tôt. Sur le pont de leur vaisseau amiral il vit sa sœur, Yara, donnant des ordres à son équipage. Ils devaient se préparer à repartir pour pilier le Bief. Le roux monta à bord.

\- Theon, le salua-t-elle

\- Bonjour Yara. Changement de plan on ne laisse partir aucun bateau aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- On doit rentrer dans le Nord, l'armée du Val va attaquer Blancport et nous prendre à revers.

\- Combien ?

\- Au moins douze milles hommes.

\- Voilà qui va venir compliquer nos affaires, Theon.

\- Nous avons dix-huit milles hommes Yara, plus treize milles pour Robb et le millier de soldats des Ouestrelin. Je … je vais demander à Robb à mener cette mission de secours.

\- Lord Greyjoy, arriva un garde portant les armes de l'ours sur son bouclier, le Roi du Nord vous demande.

\- Soit prudent Theon, lui dit sa sœur

\- Toujours.


	24. Oberyn III

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Et voilà le chapitre du jour, sur Oberyn cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 24, Oberyn III.**

Les jardins aquatiques étaient le lieu de villégiature de la maison Martell hors de Lancehélion. C'était également là que vivait Oberyn Martell, le second prince de Dorne, ces huit filles et son amante de cœur, Ellaria Sand. Son frère Doran y venait également fréquemment avec sa famille, son handicap y était moins contraignant qu'en ville. Tout les matins, Oberyn s'entraînait avec ces plus grandes filles. Ce jour-là, il se trouvait face à Obara et Tyerne. Nymeria était à nouveau partie, cette fois-ci accompagnée d'Elia et d'Obella. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elles, ces filles étaient capables de se défendre seules et tant qu'elles ne quittaient pas la principauté personne n'essayerait de leur faire le moindre mal.

Il para la lance d'Obara et fit un pas de côté, esquivant ainsi les deux dagues de Tyerne. Puis il recula pour les laissa venir à lui. Oberyn savait comment elles se battaient et il allait en tirer parti. L'aînée de ces aspics s'avança face à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lances se touchent et donna un premier coup vers l'avant qu'il esquiva d'un pas sur le côté avant de contre-attaquer. Mais Tyerne bloqua la pointe de son arme avec ces deux dagues, laissant la possibilité à sa sœur de lui porter le coup de grâce. Astucieux mais risqué, pensa Oberyn, et très insuffisant.

\- Vous vous débrouillez bien toutes les deux, les complimenta-t-il, mais …

Il donna un coup plus puissant avec sa lance qui déséquilibra Tyerne et lui fait lâcher ces deux dagues. Puis il esquiva de justesse la lance de son autre fille avant de la toucher à la jambe.

\- Perdu, murmura-t-il

\- Encore, pesta Obara

\- Heureusement non ? lui fit remarquer sa sœur

\- Si tu le dis, reconnue la lancière de mauvaise grâce

\- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, leur dit leur père

Nymeria et ces deux jeunes sœurs revinrent quelques jours plus tard en pleine nuit. Oberyn les attendait, curieux de savoir où est-ce qu'elles étaient allées.

\- Nymeria, Elia, Obella.

\- Père, répondirent-elles

\- Alors ce voyage ?

\- Très agréable, lui répondit l'aînée des trois

\- Où êtes-vous allées ?

\- Touche-au-ciel, lui répondit-elle

\- Comment se portaient les jumelles de Lord Poulet ? demanda-t-il en rigolant

\- Bien, murmura Nymeria en rougissant

\- Je vois. Allez vous coucher les filles, vous reprendrez les entraînements dès demain.

\- Père, lui demanda alors la plus jeune de ces filles, est-ce que vous savez quand reviendra la princesse Myrcella ?

\- Dans quelques semaines, votre oncle avait des affaires urgentes à régler à Lancehélion.


	25. Arya III

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais écrit avant ma grosse pause, et celui à cause de qui j'ai presque failli écrire cette fic (et qui me travaille toujours d'ailleurs). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 25, Arya III.**

Arya avait attaché son cheval à un arbre et allumé un feu de camp pour cuire le lapin qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle se trouvait non loin des bords de la Ruffurque, à probablement un peu plus de deux semaines des Marches de Dorne. Si elle arrivait à les passer alors elle serait en sécurité. La louve connaissait la sympathie qu'avaient les Dayne pour les Stark, malgré la mort de Ser Arthur Dayne à la fin de la rébellion de Robert Baratheon. Quand aux Martell, elle espérait que ce qu'elle avait découvert sur son père serait suffisant.

Un craquement se fit entendre derrière elle. Aussitôt elle se retourna et sortie Aiguille.

\- Vous, cracha-t-elle

\- Oui, moi. Tu vas me laisser te ramener …

\- Jamais ! hurla-t-elle en lui coupant la parole

\- Oh. Je suis curieux, pourquoi fuis-tu ta famille, gamine ?

\- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas ma famille, ils ne le sont plus.

\- Le loup solitaire meurt et la meute elle survit, c'est pas ce qu'ils disent les Stark normalement ?

\- Je vais rejoindre ma véritable meute, Chien, à Dorne.

\- Tu me plais, toi. Au départ, je comptais t'assomer et te ramener à Castral Roc, mais … je te suivrais bien dans tes escapades vers le sud.

\- Je refuse.

\- Et pourquoi ? Les routes ne sont pas sûres pour une gamine comme toi.

\- Parce que vous avez tué Mycah !

\- Oh je vois. J'ai juste obéit à ce putain de prince. D'ailleurs, je remercie ta chère sœur de nous en avoir débarrassé.

\- Ça lui a coûté la vie, Chien.

\- Tu peux venir, hurla-t-il alors

Une silhouette s'approcha. Arya reconnue la stature d'une jeune femme. Elle portait une capuche qui lui cachait presque l'entièreté du visage et dont s'échappait seulement quelques cheveux roux.

\- Et vous êtes ?

La mystérieuse jeune femme enleva alors sa capuche.

\- Sansa ? Tu es … tu es … impossible …

\- C'est Sandor qui m'a sorti des geôles du donjon rouge grâce à l'aide de Lord Baelish.

\- Mais … ton exécution ?

\- Le cloporte opportuniste l'avait substituée à Jeyne Poole, une autre prisonnière, un peu de maquillage et de défiguration auront suffit à la faire passer pour Sansa.

\- Tu étais d'accord avec ça ? lui demanda sa cadette durement

\- Non, je ne l'ai su qu'après …

Et enfin, elle se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	26. Tyrion VII

**Chapitre 26, Tyrion VII.**

Le mariage du roi Tommen avec la jeune et intrigante Margaery Tyrell avait eu lieu la veille. C'était un gros risque pour leur maison, Tyrion en avait bien conscience, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Qui plus est, ils pourraient avoir besoin de la nouvelle reine dans le cadre de leurs plans. Tyrion et son oncle Kevan avaient commencé à rassembler quelques soutiens pour renvoyer Cersei à Castral Roc. Uniquement des gens en qui ils avaient une absolue confiance bien entendue, ce qui dans son cas se limitait à Varys. L'eunuque et lui avaient eu des discussions très intéressantes sur leur vision du royaume et sur ce que devait-être un bon roi. Il aurait pu en parler à Pod, mais son écuyer était encore trop facilement influençable, même si il savait résister à l'attrait des femmes.

\- À quoi penses-tu mon nain ? lui susurra Shae à l'oreille

\- Les choses vont devenir dangereuses à Port-Réal, ce serait bien que tu t'éloignes de la ville pour un temps.

\- Cela a à voir avec les Tyrell ?

\- Indirectement oui. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Varys, un bateau peut t'emmener à Dorne aux côtés de la princesse Myrcella.

\- Je ne veux pas t'abandonner.

\- Si je te le demande, c'est pour ta sécurité Shae. Je reviendrais te chercher dès que nous en aurons finis je te le promet.

\- Dès que vous aurez finis quoi ?

\- Je … je ne peux pas te le dire, je suis désolée.

\- Je vois. C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu ne peux jamais rien me dire.

\- J'essaye seulement de te protéger.

\- Et moi je veux ta confiance, dit-elle en partant et en claquant la porte

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il avait confiance en elle, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais il voulait la protéger.

Le lendemain matin, il alla rendre visite à son cousin Lancel. Son oncle était là, comme d'habitude.

\- Oncle Kevan, cousin Lancel, les salua-t-il

\- Cousin Tyrion. Avez-vous eu une réponse du Roi du Nord ?

\- Aucune non.

Quelques jours plus tôt le lion avait envoyé un corbeau à Castral Roc pour essayer de négocier l'abandon de la forteresse et la libération des deux frères de Lancel. Ils pouvaient garder son père si ils le souhaitaient, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui. Si ils voulaient y renvoyer Cersei, encore fallait-il réussir à reprendre le contrôle de la forteresse.

\- J'ai mis dans la confidence Lord Varys, mon oncle. Il est un homme de confiance croyez-moi.

\- Je te fais confiance, Tyrion. De mon côté je n'ai prévenu que Ser Balon Swann. Que devrions-nous faire pour les Tyrell selon toi ?

\- Lady Margaery veut être reine et elle ne le pourra pas tant que Cersei sera là. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille la mettre dans la confidence, mais nous pouvons toujours jouer sur cette ambition à notre avantage.

\- Fort bien. J'ai promis une chose à Ser Balon en contrepartie.

\- Le commandant de la garde royale ?

\- Exactement oui, ce qui nécessitera de se débarrasser de Ser Meryn Trant.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème mon oncle. Je vais vous laisser en famille.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille, cousin Tyrion.

\- Merci, Lancel.

Le nain s'en alla et rejoignit les quartiers de Lord Varys. Il allait avoir besoin de ces petits oiseaux rapidement.


	27. Arya IV

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Deuxième pause dans l'écriture de ma fic, je suis en train de modifier certains éléments donc j'ai préféré stopper cette fic provisoirement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le suivant sera dans quelques jours et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 27, Arya IV.**

\- Comment as-tu quitté Port-Réal ? lui demanda la jeune Stark alors que le trio chevauchait toujours vers le sud

Ils se trouvaient quelque part dans les terres de l'orage. La région était comme endormie depuis la défaite de Stannis Baratheon sous les murs de Port-Réal. C'était plus sûr de prendre ce chemin que de passer par le Bief, qui plus est alors que ces derniers venaient de conclure une alliance avec la Couronne.

\- C'est Sandor qui m'a faite sortir dans le chaos qu'a provoqué la bataille de la Néra. Il comptait me ramener auprès de Robb, mais en chemin nous avons été capturés par la fraternité sans bannière. Des, des pillards adeptes de leur "maître de la lumière" et volant les nobles.

\- Des putains de fanatiques illuminés, maugréa une voix devant eux

\- Je vois. Et ils ont accepté de vous libérer ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Un de tes amis nous as fait évader, Gendry.

\- Vous avez vu Gendry et Tourte Chaude ? Ils allaient bien ?

\- Ils avaient l'air en tout cas. Et puis ensuite nous avons entendu parler de ta fuite dans une auberge des terres de l'ouest. Alors nous avons fait demi-tour.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda alors le limier, et où comptes-tu aller ? C'est vaste Dorne.

\- Lancehélion. C'est là qu'est … ma famille.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demanda alors sa grande sœur inquiète

\- Lord Tywin m'a appris quelque chose, mon père … mon père biologique n'est pas … ce n'est pas père.

Voyant que les yeux de sa sœur étaient nimbés de larmes, la rousse préféra ne pas insister d'avantage et détourna la conversation.

\- Tu as dit Lord Tywin, c'est … Lord Tywin Lannister ? Le père de la reine Cersei et de Tyrion.

\- Lui-même. J'ai été son échanson durant un moment. D'abord à Harrenhal, puis jusqu'à sa défaite face à Robb devant Castral Roc.

\- Et, il ne t'aurait pas mentir pour nous affaiblir ?

\- Impossible. Tywin Lannister est un putain de monstre, quoique presque un des sept comparé au reste de sa famille, mais si il y a bien une chose qui a de l'importance pour lui, c'est cette notion de famille. Il ne t'a pas menti gamine, pas sur ça en tout cas.

\- Et donc, comment allons-nous rejoindre Lancehélion ? demanda la rousse

\- En passant par les terres de l'orage, leur dit le limier, puis nous rejoindrons Dorne par Les Osseux, un col dans les montagnes rouges.

\- Non, murmura Sansa

\- Tu as comprit alors, murmura sa petite sœur, le voyage diplomatique de Mère alors de la Rébellion du père de Theon.

\- Je suis désolée Arya.


	28. Theon III

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Nouveau chapitre ce soir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 28, Theon III.**

Theon venait de poser pied à Moat Cailin, la clef du Nord. Il avait avec lui plus d'une quarantaine de navires qui s'étaient amarrés sur les bords de la Fièvre. Cela faisait au total cinq milles cinq cent fer-nés. À cela se rajoutait les cinq cents hommes restant de la maison Mormont, à peu près autant pour la maison Glover, la force armée venant de Fort-Terreur et la garde de Winterfell. Dacey Mormont, l'une des gardes de Robb, se trouvait à ses côtés pour diriger l'armée du Nord. Ils allaient être à deux contre trois, avec de la ruse ils pouvaient encore gagner.

\- Theon, hurla Ser Harras Harloi en arrivant précipitamment à ses côtés, c'est … c'est … un corbeau vient d'arriver … Winterfell est tombée.

\- Comment ?

\- Une petite troupe d'hommes, sous la direction de Lord Bronn de la Néra. Ils ont fait exécuter Ser Rodrick Cassel car il a refusé de leur prêter allégeance.

\- Et Blancport ?

\- C'était une diversion. En voyant les navires du Val approché, Winterfell avait été presque entièrement vidée pour soutenir le siège.

\- Prévenez Robb que nous n'allons pas avoir assez d'hommes pour reprendre Blancport et Winterfell tout en conservant le contrôle de Moat Cailin.

\- Et … qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ?

\- Rien, tant que l'armée des Ramsay Snow ne nous aura pas rejoints. Ensuite nous aviserons. Avec combien d'hommes pourrons-nous tenir cet endroit en cas d'attaque des douze milles hommes du Val, Lady Mormont ?

\- Quatre milles hommes, au vu de l'importance des défenses de cette forteresse.

\- C'est trop, pesta le Greyjoy, beaucoup trop.

\- Lord Theon êtes-vous certains qu'il faudrait attendre l'armée Bolton ? Ils ne seront pas là avant au moins une semaine au minimum, lui fit remarquer l'ourse, si d'ici-là Blancport est tombée …

\- Nous n'avons probablement pas assez d'hommes pour vaincre l'armée du Val même si ils sont toujours en train d'assiéger Blancport. Si nous voulons lever ce siège, nous devrons y engager toutes nos forces.

\- Mais cela laisserait cette forteresse et notre flotte sans défense, lui fit alors remarquer son cousin

\- Ce sera serré, mais j'ai un plan. Ser Harras, vous resterez ici avec deux milles fer-nés pour couvrir nos arrières. Mais si jamais vous voyez que la forteresse est condamnée à tomber, alors fuyez avec nos navires. Je préfère la perdre plutôt que de vous perdre vous et vos hommes. L'armée de Fort-Terreur devrait logiquement descendre par la route royale entre ici et Château-Cerwyn, je les retrouverais en chemin théoriquement avec le reste de notre armée. Je vous enverrais un corbeau quand nous aurons repris Winterfell. Si nous capturons Lord Bronn alors nous pourrons négocier la libération de Blancport.


	29. Tyrion VIII

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Retour sur Tyrion, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 29, Tyrion VIII.**

La plan de Tyrion se déroulait comme prévu, petit à petit sa sœur perdait son influence dans la capitale. Cela avait commencé par la nomination de Ser Lyn Corbray, héritier de Cordial et porteur de Dame Affliction, au poste de grand argentier pour brouiller le jeu au conseil restreint. Ainsi, il avait trois voix en sa faveur au conseil sur sept, contre deux pour Cersei. Il avait également fait comprendre à la reine Margaery que sa chère et tendre soeur ne l'aimait pas du tout et qu'elle avait tout intérêt à savoir se faire apprécier de Tommen. Ce mariage était horrible, il en avait bien conscience, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Cette alliance était nécessaire pour le bien du Royaume. Son cousin Lancel se remettait de mieux en mieux de ces blessures, bientôt il ne lui resterait plus qu'une cicatrice. Son oncle lui avait également présenté Brienne de Torth, l'un des membres de la garde royale du défunt roi Renly Baratheon.

Alors qu'il se rendait vers les jardins du donjon rouge, le mestre Pycelle le rejoignit, essoufflé.

\- Un corbeau est arrivé pour vous, Seigneur Main.

Tyrion récupéra le parchemin et congédia le vieillard. Le papier était ouvert, évidemment. Tant pis si Cersei l'apprenait, elle ne remonterait pas jusqu'à eux. Il déplia le message et le lit. C'était parfait, Robb Stark acceptait de libérer ces deux cousins, à condition que ce soit un de leurs chevaliers qui viennent jusqu à Castral Roc et non pas l'inverse. Ils devraient négocier, un jour. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord débarrasser la capitale de l'influence néfaste de Cersei.

Le nain décida alors d'aller rejoindre son oncle Kevan, sans voir que quelqu'un le suivait. Sa chambre se trouvait dans l'une des tours les plus éloignées du donjon. On le maintenait le plus loin possible du pouvoir, mais cela ne durerait pas. Il toqua et entra.

\- Oncle Kevan, j'ai reçu un corbeau de Robb Stark. Il accepte de libérer vos deux fils mais à une condition : que l'un de nos chevaliers n'aille à Castral Roc, seul.

\- Un de nos chevaliers ? Seul ? C'est …

\- J'en ai bien conscience oui, mais avons-nous vraiment une autre solution ? Nous, nous pourrions toujours affréter un navire commercial jusqu'à Port-Lannis.

\- Je … je suppose oui.

\- Tout ira pour le mieux mon oncle j'en suis certain. Robb Stark n'est pas Père. Et concernant Cersei ?

\- Si nous ne pouvons pas reprendre Castral Roc, il nous faut une autre solution. J'avais pensé … j'avais songé à la marier.

\- Vous voudriez marier ma soeur ? Et à qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Tyrion. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Nous savons tout les deux qu'elle n'aimait pas Robert et qui est le père de ces enfants. Mais il est mort. Jaime est mort.

\- Je sais oui.

\- Jaime, Joffrey, son enfant mort-né, … j'ai peur des extrémités auxquelles elle pourrait arriver.

\- Moi aussi mon oncle.


	30. Oberyn IV

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 30, Oberyn IV.**

Le second prince de Dorne se trouvait aux jardins aquatiques quand il reçut un corbeau venant des montagnes rouges, de Lord Anders Ferboys. Il ouvrit le parchemin et le lu, intrigué. Le seigneur de Ferboys se trouvait en faction dans les osseux avec une armée, chargé d'intercepter toute armée souhaitant entrer dans la principauté depuis le déclenchement de la guerre des cinq rois.

\- Comme c'est intéressant, murmura-t-il

\- Que se passe-t-il père ? lui demanda Obara

\- Un groupe de trois personnes vient de passer le col des osseux, l'un d'eux serait Sandor Clegane.

\- Curieux, reconnu sa fille, doit-on les intercepter ?

\- Je ne pense pas non. Si il s'agit bien du limier alors ce ne sont pas des ennemis. Il est recherché par les Lannister depuis sa désertion lors de l'offensive de Stannis Baratheon sur Port-Réal.

\- Je vois.

\- Les choses se mettent en marche Obara.

\- Quoi exactement ?

\- Notre justice, ma fille, notre justice.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle curieuse, nous sommes alliés à la Couronne.

\- Myrcella n'est pas la fille du roi, ce n'est pas qu'une … rumeur.

Oberyn déchira plusieurs fois le parchemin, son frère ne voulait pas de guerre et bien soite, mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui.

\- Bientôt nous pourrons commencer à bouger Obara. Elia partira pour Les Météores et toi et Tyerne pour Port-Réal.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes leurs ennemis pourtant.

\- Nous voulons rétablir un dragon sur le trône et faire justice pour Elia et ces enfants oui. Mais tout les habitants de Port-Réal ne sont pas nos ennemis.

\- Cela vaut aussi pour Myrcella et Trystan ? Ils seront des obstacles pour elle.

\- Aucunement, je m'en assurerais Obara. Mais dit-moi, tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

\- Elle est l'une des nôtres désormais Père. Une aspic.

Oberyn sourit, c'était pour ça qu'Obella était impatiente de la revoir. Il aurait dut voir plus tôt ce qu'il se passait entre ces filles et la jeune princesse. Être une aspic, cela ne revenait pas qu'à être sa fille à lui. C'était autre chose. Elles étaient toutes des guerrières, elles étaient des dorniennes, elles étaient le bras armé de leur vengeance.

\- Une dague je suppose ?

\- Oui, elle n'a pas la force nécessaire pour utiliser une lance. Elle en avait une en arrivant ici Père, une belle dague à la lame courbée en acier valyrien.

Comment cela ? Lord Varys lui avait un jour parlé d'une telle arme mais …

\- Une dague avec un manche en os de dragon et un rubis sur la garde ?

\- Oui, mais comment … comment le savez-vous Père ?

Impossible …

\- C'était la dague de l'assassin qui a essayé d'assassiner Bran Stark, Obara. Qui l'a donnée à Myrcella ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudra lui demander lorsqu'elle sera là.

\- Oui, c'est de première importance. Cette dague est très probablement ce qui a déclenché cette guerre.


	31. Lancel

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Nouveau PoV aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 31, Lancel.**

Sa blessure étant désormais parfaitement guérie, Lancel avait put enfin recommencer à vivre pleinement sa vie. Le soutien de son père et de son cousin Tyrion n'y était probablement pas étranger non plus. Il avait assisté la veille au départ de la protéger de son père, Brienne de Torth, pour Castral Roc. Si tout se passait bien, elle serait rapidement de retour avec ces deux jeunes frères. Il … il avait hâte de les revoir. Il avait également vu les changements qui avaient eu lieu à Port-Réal, que ce soit au conseil restreint ou dans la garde royale. Après l'annonce de la mort de Jaime Lannister, il avait fallu trouver trois nouveaux membres pour la garde royale : Ser Balon Swann, Lothor Brune et Ser Loras Tyrell. Lancel aimait beaucoup le jeune homme avec qui il s'entraînait fréquemment à l'épée. Humfrey Waters, le capitaine de la porte des dragons, avait également été nommé pour diriger le Guet de Port-Réal. L'ambiance était plus que tendue dans la capitale. Entre l'arrivée des Tyrell, la partie d'échec que se livraient Tyrion, aidé de son père, et Cersei et la populace qui mourrait toujours de faim…

Alors qu'il s'exerçait à l'épée dans ses quartiers, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il allait ouvrir, intrigué. C'était une jeune femme rousse, il l'avait déjà vue aux côtés de Lord Baelish par le passé. Il la laissa entrer et s'installer à la table de sa chambre.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il

\- Ros, l'ancienne associée de Lord Baelish.

Une prostituée … magnifique. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

\- Vous pouvez partir, lui dit le blond

\- Non attendez. Si je suis venue … c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'aide. Et que je peux probablement vous aider aussi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le vieux mestre a fait parti de mes clients réguliers, sur ordre de Lord Baelish.

\- Pycelle ?

\- Oui, lui. Il … il parle beaucoup vous savez. Et alors qu'il dormait profondément, il surestime vraiment trop ces capacités le pauvre, j'ai fouillé un petit peu ces modestes quartiers.

\- Et qu'avez-vous donc découvert ?

\- Il a laissé mourir Jon Arryn. Il avait découvert l'empoisonnement et l'a laissé agoniser.

Non, pensa-t-il, pas encore. La dernière fois cette histoire avait déclenché une guerre dans laquelle ils étaient encore embourbés.

\- Le poison est une arme de femmes. Et Lord Baelish disait souvent qu'il savait obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait d'une femme mais qu'il se réservait pour une en particulier.

\- Lady Catelyn Stark en effet, ce n'est un secret pour personne ici.

\- Qui est la sœur de Lady Catelyn ? Qui a également grandi aux côtés de Lord Baelish ? Qui avait la possibilité d'empoisonner Jon Arryn ?

\- Attendez Ros, ce … ce sont des accusations très graves.

\- Je le sais bien oui. Mais prouvez-moi que j'ai tort alors. Dites-moi que tout cela est faux.

\- Je ne peux pas malheureusement. Écoutez, nous allons aller voir mon cousin Tyrion. Vous lui répéterez exactement ce que vous m'avez dit d'accord ?

\- Oui …

\- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

\- À Winterfell, beaucoup des hommes que je voyais disaient que leur femme me tuerais si jamais on nous surprenait ensemble. L'amour a toujours été la plus vieille raison de tuer. Ça et … le pouvoir.

\- Mais faites attention à vous Ros. Ser Lyn Corbay, le grand argentier du roi Tommen, est d'une loyauté sans faille envers Lady Lysa Arryn. Si il entend parler de vos accusations, il vous tuera sur le champs.

\- Je ferais attention. Je … J'ai également entendu autre chose avec mes filles. Ce … Ser Meryn Trant a un faible pour les jeunes femmes, les très jeunes femmes.

\- Jeunes à quel point ?

\- Treize, quatorze ans.

Le blond bouillait intérieurement de rage.


	32. Tyrion IX

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : On continue à Port-Réal pour aujourd'hui, de retour avec notre nain préféré. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 32, Tyrion IX.**

Cersei avait trois voix sur huit au conseil restreint, c'était trop. Sans compter qu'elle avait encore la garde royale de son côté, ou en tout cas une bonne partie. Lui et son oncle ne pouvaient rien tenter contre elle par la force des armes, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus la renvoyer à Castral Roc étant donné qu'ils ne tenaient pas la forteresse quand au mariage … il préférait ne pas l'envisager pour l'instant. À moins que cela ne leur rapporte une très bonne alliance il ne prendrait pas le risque de redonner des crocs à sa soeur.

Quelqu'un tapa plusieurs fois à sa porte. Le nain se leva de son bureau et alla lui ouvrir.

\- Cousin Lancel, le salua-t-il, et … Ros.

\- Bonjour, cousin Tyrion.

\- Entrez je vous en prie.

Ils s'installèrent tout trois autour de la table.

\- Du vin ? leur proposa-t-il

\- Non merci, refusa son cousin

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit la rousse

Tyrion lui servit un verre et attrapa le sien, déjà entamé, qu'il remplit à nouveau.

\- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? Simple visite de courtoisie ?

\- Non, murmura l'ancienne associée de Lord Baelish, je peux vous aider à faire tomber les alliés de la reine Cersei.

\- Comment cela ? demanda le nain surpris

\- Le grand mestre Pycelle a fait parti de mes clients réguliers et j'ai profité de ces nuits pour observer dans ces affaires. Je pense qu'il était au courant pour Jon Arryn et qu'il l'a laissé mourir. Et c'était probablement Lord Baelish qui en était le commanditaire.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais il n'a eu de cesse de se positionner dans un camps puis dans l'autre. Comme si …

\- Comme si il souhaitait que nous nous ne trouvions pas de solutions pacifistes à ce conflit, compléta le nain, mais il n'en a pas eu … Lysa Arryn.

\- C'est ce que je suppose aussi, Lord Tyrion, mais je n'en ai pas de preuve malheureusement. Certaines de filles ont également entendu des choses sur Ser Meryn Trant, il aime les très jeunes filles. Elles doivent avoir treize ans pour les plus jeunes.

C'était l'âge qu'avait Myrcella, sa chère et tendre nièce. Ça le révoltait au plus haut point. Mais …

\- Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si on pourra faire quelque chose contre Meryn Trant. Ce n'est probablement pas suffisant pour se débarrasser de lui.

\- Alors vous comptez le laisser continuer ? demanda Ros excédée

\- Non, dès que Cersei sera hors-course il sera le premier à tomber. Pour Pycelle en revanche, nous allons nous en occuper. Ma soeur ne pourra pas le sauver, pas pour avoir laisser mourir la précédente main du roi.

\- Et un pervers pédophile en revanche non ?

\- Politiquement il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est révoltant je sais mais pour l'instant il faut faire avec.

\- Ros, lui dit Lancel, laissez-nous faire. Vous protégez vos filles Ros. Et sortez les victimes de Meryn Trant de leur situation si vous le pouvez.


	33. Irri II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Mais que se passe-t-il donc de l'autre côté du Détroit ? ^^ Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 33, Irri II.**

Yunkai venait de tomber. Irri avait vu passer un fugace sourire sur le visage de sa reine avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route en direction de Meereen. Elle chevauchait à ses côtés, de même que Missandei, son interprète et conseillère. Ser Barristan se trouvait plus en arrière, discutant avec Ver Gris, le commandant des immaculés. Leur arrière-garde était protégée par les Puînés, leurs nouveaux alliés, sous le commandement de Daario Naharis et par les derniers dothrakis encore présents. Ser Jorah n'était toujours pas revenu malheureusement, et tous espéraient qu'il ne soit pas mort au fond d'un ravin, ou pire.

\- Soit honnête avec moi, Irri, est-ce que tu crois que j'ai commis une erreur ?

\- Aucunement votre majesté.

\- Mais si il venait à mourir …

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas ma reine, il vous reviendra. Il vous l'a promis non ?

\- Oui, il me l'a promis.

\- Encore deux jours de marche et nous serons devant les portes de Meereen.

\- Merci Missandei. Y a-t-il une chance pour que la ville se rende d'elle-même ?

\- Aucune je le crains. Il vous faudra vous battre pour la conquérir.

\- Espérons que cela sera aussi peu coûteux en vie qu'Astapor et Yunkai alors.

Ils montèrent un campement le soir-même pour quelques jours. Avant de se présenter devant la dernière place-forte de la baie des serfs, ils devaient avoir une stratégie. Daenerys convoqua alors Ser Barristan et ces trois commandants dans la tente principale. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait le plus l'absence de Ser Jorah. Pendant ce temps, Irri se trouvait dans sa propre tente avec les dragons de la jeune Targaryen. Ils avaient considérablement grandis, et très bientôt passeraient la totalité de leur vie dehors. Ils savaient bien voler désormais et crachaient du feu comme si ils étaient adultes. Mais jamais l'un d'eux ne l'avait blessée elle. La servante s'était occupée d'eux depuis presque leur naissance, ils devaient probablement en avoir conscience. Parce que si ils le voulaient, ils ne feraient qu'une seule bouchée d'elle.

Sa reine revint fort tard de son conseil de guerre. Ils avaient finalement décidés, sur une proposition de Daario Naharis, d'infiltrer la ville par les égouts.

\- Vous lui faites confiance ?

\- Je ne devrais pas selon vous ? lui demanda l'argentée

\- Il n'est à votre service que depuis peu de temps. Et c'est un mercenaire.

\- Je sais cela Irri. Mais je sais qu'il me restera fidèle. Chaque jour lors de ses rapports, il m'apporte une fleur différente pour m'initier à la flore locale.

La bouche de la dothraki s'agrandit de surprise.

\- Vous l'aimez vous aussi, ma reine ?

\- Non. Enfin, il est amical, charmant et loyal. Mais je ne l'aime pas comme lui m'aime.


	34. Robb V

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 34, Robb V.**

Robb sortait tout juste d'un conseil de guerre, accompagné de Yara Greyjoy, lorsque son oncle vint le prévenir qu'un bateau était arrivé à Port-Lannis depuis Port-Réal avec une femme habillée en chevalier à son bord.

\- C'est elle, allez chercher les deux prisonniers.

\- Vous allez vraiment les laisser partir ? lui demanda Yara

\- Ce ne sont que des enfants, à quoi cela nous sert-il de les garder ici à part à gaspiller des vivres inutilement ?

\- Certains aimeraient les voir au bout d'une pique vous savez.

\- Ils ont déjà eu le Régicide, ils devront s'en contenter.

\- Et Tywin Lannister ?

\- C'est un otage de choix Yara. Je ne suis certain que d'une chose concernant Cersei Lannister : elle déteste son frère plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Si nous menaçons d'exécuter son père elle nous obéira pour la simple et bonne raison que si il est meurt alors le seigneur de la maison Lannister ce sera Tyrion Lannister.

Les deux adolescents passèrent devant eux, toujours enchaînés. Ils avaient un regard craintif et soumis. Ils lui rappelaient Theon à son arrivée à Winterfell, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- Quel est le nom de cette femme, mon oncle ?

\- Brienne de Tarth, lui répondit le Silure, elle était dans la garde royale du roi Renly.

\- Si il n'était pas mort, alors nous aurions combattu sous la même bannière.

\- Voulez-vous que nous fassions quelque chose à son sujet ? lui demanda Yara

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine. Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé La Montagne ?

\- Malheureusement non toujours pas. Il doit se terrer quelque part, attendant son heure.

\- Concentrez-vous là dessus alors, des nouvelles de Lord Bolton ?

\- Il était un Vivesaigues il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu un corbeau d'Edmure.

\- Parfait, alors il sera bientôt aux Jumeaux.

Le brun prit alors la direction des écuries et monta sur son cheval. Il fut rapidement imité par plusieurs de ses gardes et Lord Glover. Ces hommes étaient aux côtés de Theon mais lui avait préféré rester aux côtés de son roi avec sa garde personnelle. La trahison du Val les avait mis dans une position délicate, ce n'était pas le moment pour leur roi de devoir se priver d'une partie de ses conseillers.

\- Je vais chasser.

\- Quel dommage que Lord Bolton ne soit pas là, fit remarquer l'un des gardes, il chasse bien.

\- Mais il est trop sanglant, fit remarquer un second

\- Silence soldats, ou bien nous ne ramènerons même pas un faon d'ici ce soir. Lord Bolton sera bientôt de retour, avec une nouvelle alliance avec la maison Frey.

\- Bon chasse, lui dit son oncle

Robb lança ensuite son cheval au galop, rapidement imité par les hommes qui le suivaient.


	35. Oberyn V

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 35, Oberyn V.**

\- Ils sont là, Père.

\- Exactement comme je m'y attendais.

Oberyn Martell se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'entrée des jardins aquatiques. Il avait fait surveiller le trio depuis qu'ils avaient fait passer les osseux et en avait rapidement déduit leur route. En arrivant face à eux, il les reconnut. C'était des plus … intéressants.

\- Un chien et deux loups, murmura-t-il

\- Faux, rétorqua la plus jeune, je me nomme Arya Stark et je suis votre fille illégitime.

Pardon ? C'était une mauvaise blague ? Une très mauvaise blague mais une mauvaise blague quand même. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis née six mois après la fin de la Rébellion des Greyjoy.

Comment ça ? Catelyn Stark et lui … non … non !

\- Père ? demanda Obara qui était présente à ses côtés

\- Je … ta mère a mis un terme à notre relation si abruptement mais … c'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

\- Non. Elle me haïssait trop pour cela, et je pense que mon père n'en a jamais rien sut.

\- Alors qui ? demanda le dornien surpris

\- Lord Tywin.

\- Tywin Lannister ? Je ne comprend plus rien là.

Voyant que son père était débordé et sous le choc, et ça ça n'arrivait pas souvent, elle les invita à entrer et les guida jusqu'à leurs chambres. Ils avaient chacun la leur. Pendant ce temps, le second prince de Dorne reprit ces esprits et rentra dans leur résidence de villégiature. Il allait falloir qu'il prévienne ces filles. Mais entre Sarella qui était dans le Bief et Tyerne et Obara qui se trouvaient chez les Dayne … Il avait dix aspics désormais, dix … Techniquement ça en faisait une par couronne en comptant Dorne et les îles de fer, mais non. Même si il trouverait ça très drôle de voir le nom Sand régner presque partout, ce n'était pas dans ces plans. Par contre, il se demandait comment allait se dérouler la rencontre entre la jeune Arya et la princesse Myrcella.

En parcourant les différents jardins, il retrouva Nymeria et Obella. Elles étaient en train de s'entraîner ensemble à main nue. La lancière était très largement dominée par son aînée pour l'instant mais elle savait se servir de sa petite taille à son avantage. Il lui manquait juste de la force physique.

\- Nymeria, Obella.

\- Père ? demanda la plus jeune des deux

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer les filles. Il se pourrait … il se pourrait bien que vous ayez une sœur.

\- Maman est enceinte ! hurla la lancière

\- Non Obella, lui dit le second prince, j'ai eu une aventure il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Et la fille en question vient d'arriver depuis Winterfell.

\- Winterfell ? demanda Nymeria, attend ne me dit pas que c'est …

\- Que c'est ? demanda sa jeune sœur

\- Si, c'est Arya Stark.


	36. Arya V

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 36, Arya V.**

\- Myrcella Baratheon

\- Arya Stark.

Le trio était arrivée au jardins aquatiques depuis quelques jours. Sansa avait eu du mal à se défaire des ces épaisses robes mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix face à la chaleur parfois suffocante de la région, il devait faire encore plus chaud sur la pointe que dans les montagnes rouges. Instinctivement, la rousse avait repris les habitudes qu'elle avait à Winterfell, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pa à Winterfell. Sandor c'était lui tout de suite plu, de même que Arya. Bizarrement, il y avait plus de guerriers et de combattants qu'à Winterfell ou à Port-Réal, et beaucoup moins coincés dans leurs idéaux chevaleresques et patriarcaux. Et puis il y avait la princesse Myrcella, qui était arrivée de Lancehélion avec le prince Doran deux heures auparavants.

\- Ton frère a fait décapiter mon père.

\- Et ta soeur a tué mon frère.

La brune sourit face à la réplique, elle avait du répondant la princesse royale.

\- Mon frère était un sadique psychopathe, reprit-elle, il ne me manquera pas.

Et elle était surprise, très surprise.

\- Le climat est plus doux qu'à Port-Réal.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, reconnu la jeune princesse, je … je comptais me rendre sur une crique non loin d'ici. Si, si vous voulez vous venir avec moi.

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit la brune en souriant

Les deux adolescentes quittèrent les jardins aquatiques chacune sur un cheval. Arya était surprise que la lionne sache en faire, ce n'était certainement pas ces parents qui avaient dut lui apprendre. En l'observant plus longuement, elle se fit également la réflexion qu'elle était belle dans sa fine robe dornienne et ces cheveux lâchés volant au vent.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, le vent c'était calmé. La mer était magnifique, une pure merveille. Suivant sa guide improvisée, elle descendit le long de la falaise jusqu'à atteindre le sable.

\- La dague que vous portez à votre ceinture, d'où vient-elle ?

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a offerte avant mon départ. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'en rappelle une autre que j'ai déjà vu. Est-ce que je peux ?

\- Bien sûr oui.

Myrcella prit la dague et la lui tendit. Une lame en acier valyrien, courbée, et un manche en os de dragon serti d'un rubis. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien cette dague. Elle l'avait déjà vue avant : accrochée à la ceinture de Lord Baelish. Est-ce que la reine Cersei était liée aux manigances de l'homme ? Ou bien était-elle juste coupable d'avoir fait emprisonner son père et de ne pas avoir su contrôler son fils ? Elle la lui rendit et la blonde la remit à sa ceinture.

\- Ma famille me manque, murmura-t-elle

\- J'ai … je n'ai plus de famille, répondit la brune, enfin … en réalité je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Mon père n'est pas mon père, ma mère l'a toujours su et a préféré taire ce secret et mes frères refuseraient de me voir combattre car ce n'est pas la place d'une dame. Et la garde de nuit n'accepte pas les femmes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ma mère a eu une aventure … avec le prince Oberyn. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je suis la neuvième.

\- La dixième, la corrigea la lionne, c'est moi la neuvième.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas …

\- Les aspics ne sont pas qu'un lien de sang Arya, c'est plus que cela. Si vous restez ici, vous vous en rendrez compte.


	37. Shae

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Nouveau PoV aujourd'hui, qui n'aura probablement pas de suite (j'aime pas ce personnage). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 37, Shae.**

La nuit était tombée sur Port-Réal. Les couloirs du donjon rouge étaient déserts, il n'y avait personne à part quelques manteaux d'or présents seulement pour prévenir la présence d'éventuels assassins. Shae avait quitté les quartiers que lui avait alloué Tyrion, le visage couvert par un tissu.

Elle parcourut les différents couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une porte close. Elle toqua trois fois et attendit. Le battant droit s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, lui permettant de s'y faufiler.

\- Personne ne t'as suivie ? lui demanda l'occupante de la chambre

\- Non personne. Où est Meryn Trant ? Il ne garde pas ta porte normalement ?

\- Je lui ai dit d'aller se poster devant celle de Tommen. Je ne fais pas confiance à Loras Tyrell.

L'ancienne prostituée retira son tissu pour laisser tomber sa chevelure brune.

\- Tyrion est très secret, mais il prépare quelque chose contre vous et contre vos fidèles, même si à mon humble avis vous débarrasser de Pycelle ne serait pas un bien grand mal.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Votre oncle, Kevan Lannister.

\- Les Tyrell ?

\- Il ne les as pas rencontrés en ma présence. Mais Lyn Corbay est un proche de Lysa Arryn, ne lui faites pas confiance. Tyrion a également de son côté l'ancienne associée de Littlefinger.

\- Cette catin ?

\- Méfiez-vous Cersei, elle a été dans la couche d'un tiers du donjon rouge, au moins. Qui sait ce que certains ont put lui dire.

La blonde la fit taire d'un baiser avant de les faire basculer sur son lit.

\- Je serais prudente, Shae. Maintenant … je ne veux qu'une seule chose.

La reine était en mal d'amour depuis la mort de Jaime Lannister. Qui plus est, avec l'arrivée de son oncle, elle ne pouvait plus disposer de son cousin Lancel à sa guise. Mais Shae était là, et cela lui faisait plaisir de lui donner cet amour. Qui plus est si elle pouvait s'élever, c'était un plus plus qu'acceptable. Cersei l'aimait sincèrement, pas comme Jaime mais elle l'aimait. La jeune femme n'était pas qu'un pâle substitut de son grand amour comme son cousin Lancel. Et encore une fois : elle remportait la partie sur Tyrion. Shae était à elle désormais, plus à lui.

Leur amour prit la nuit entière pour s'apaiser. Il n'était pas tari et ne le serait jamais. La brune partit au petit matin et rejoignit ses quartiers à elle. Il ne manquerait plus quelqu'un ne les surprenne ensemble.


	38. Lancel II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 38, Lancel II.**

Lancel se trouvait sur les bords de la Néra, anxieux. Son père et Tyrion ne seraient pas là pour les accueillir malheureusement. Le bateau de Lady Brienne devait rentrer aujourd'hui selon le dernier corbeau qu'elle avait envoyé mais ils étaient occupés à saper les bases du pouvoir de Cersei dans la ville. Bientôt, ils seraient débarrassés de la lionne.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière-lui, venant dans sa direction. Le blond se retourna, c'était Ser Loras, son ami.

\- Lancel, le salua-t-il

\- Loras.

\- Vous attendez le bateau ? demanda le chevalier à la rose

\- Comment savez-vous que …

\- Je ne suis pas idiot vous savez.

\- Ne dites rien à propos de Lady Brienne, s'il vous plaît Loras.

\- Elle lui était loyal, ça se voyait. J'ai … j'ai repassé en boucle la scène depuis que Renly est mort. Et quelque chose ne collait pas. Ça … ça ne peut pas être elle.

\- Content de vous l'entendre dire mon ami.

\- J'ai bien conscience vous savez, que ma nomination dans la garde royale n'était qu'un moyen détourné pour acquérir Hautjardin.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça. Je connais mon cousin, il n'est pas … il ne voit pas que cela. Il sait aussi que vous serez un bon garde, bien meilleur que les anciens. Ceux de Joffrey, je veux dire.

\- En même temps vous ne placez pas la barre très haut Lancel.

Le blond sourit à la remarque, ce n'était pas faux en effet. Entre un pédophile, un lâche et le limier … encore que ce dernier avait au moins le mérite d'être un bon combattant.

C'est alors que le bateau se fit voir au loin. Pour plus de discrétion, il avait été convenu que Brienne et les deux adolescents débarqueraient à l'extérieur de la ville. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires au petit navire pour s'arrêter sur le bord du fleuve et mettre une planche pour laisser descendre ces trois passagers peu orthodoxes. C'est alors que Lancel les vit, ces deux petits frères : Martyn et Willem. Ils avaient maigris à cause de leur captivité, et leurs cheveux avaient poussés, mais ils étaient en vie. Tout les deux, devant lui. Et alors comme un seul homme, ils se serrent dans leurs bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Lancel les accompagna au Donjon rouge, suivie de Brienne, ce qui donna lieu à une autre effusion de larmes et de tendresse. Les jumeaux avaient également rapportés une bonne nouvelle : l'absence de leur mère et de la petite Janei du Roc, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient pû s'enfuir à temps avant le début du siège. Willem avait également un message de leur oncle Tywin à transmettre à Tyrion. En lisant le petit papier sur lequel il était inscrit, le nain écarquilla les yeux et le laissa tomber sous le choc.

\- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle Tyrion ? lui demanda Ser Kevan

\- Vous vous souvenez de votre idée mon oncle ? Walder Frey.

Le frère de Tywin dû se retenir à la paroi du mur pour ne pas tomber par terre sous le coup de la surprise. C'était … c'était brillant certes, mais horrible pour Cersei, pas que cela le dérange davantage que cela en fait. La question était désormais de savoir qui allait le lui annoncer.


	39. Oberyn VI

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 39, Oberyn VI.**

Oberyn avait réuni ces neufs aspics autour de lui, même Arya. L'adolescente n'était avec eux que depuis peu de temps mais elle avait déjà la mentalité de l'une des leurs. Il avait vu chez elle ce qu'il avait décelé chez chacune de ces huit filles et ce que les aînées avaient vu également chez Myrcella.

\- Nous avons attendus notre vengeance, notre justice, depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Père ? demanda Obara

\- Mon frère ne veux pas d'une nouvelle guerre, reprit-il, et il n'est pas question de cela … du moins pas encore. Les Targaryen ont toujours été les souverains légitimes du trône fer et il reste encore un dragon encore en vie, à Essos. Obara, Tyerne, vous irez nous représenter Dorne à la cour de Port-Réal.

\- Bien père, lui répondit la lancière

\- Sarella est toujours à Villevieille et elle y restera encore un moment. Nymeria, tu resteras ici pour t'occuper de l'entraînement des autres avec moi. Dans quelques semaines, Myrcella et Arya partiront dans un bateau à destination de Volantis, puis vous irez à Meereen.

Les deux adolescentes étaient surprises. Elles … à l'autre bout du monde. Mais Oberyn avait ces raisons pour les envoyer là-bas, notamment ce qu'il avait entendu dire grâce à Varys. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à l'araignée de Port-Réal, c'était entre autre pour cela qu'il y envoyait Obara et Tyerne. Qui plus est, plus Myrcella, et Arya encore davantage, seraient loin de Westeros et mieux ce serait pour elles.

\- Quand est-ce que nous pourrons les tuer ? demanda Elia

\- Pas tout de suite je le crains. Et pas de vendetta publique à la capitale. Et n'engagez pas de combat à moins d'être certaine de l'emporter.

\- D'accord Père, accepta Obara

\- Bien. Vous partirez demain alors allez faire vos bagages. Elia, Obella, Loreza, Dorea, vous resterez avec votre mère.

Ils ressemblaient à une petite armée ainsi, aux dix doigts de Lord Peake, mais ce n'était peut-être pas totalement faux. Ils étaient un bras armé, celui de la justice pour les leurs.


	40. Tyrion X

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez senti, mais j'aime beaucoup écrire du PoV de Tyrion, et ce chapitre en est l'une des raisons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 40, Tyrion X.**

\- Comment a-t-elle prit l'annonce de son futur mariage ? demanda Tyrion à son oncle

Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans la salle du conseil restreint, en compagnie de plusieurs manteaux d'or et de Ser Balon Swann.

\- Mal tu t'en doutes bien, mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que c'était un ordre qui émanait de Tywin.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sera là aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, elle va passer un peu de temps avec son fils.

\- Parfait, nous ne serons donc pas dérangés. Il faudra le former pour faire de lui un véritable roi mon oncle.

\- Une fois Cersei et ces fidèles hors course, nous pourrons mettre en place une véritable régence.

\- Essayons de ne pas reproduire le fiasco qu'a été la régence d'Aegon III.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas Tyrion. Nous ne nommerons qu'un seul régent, ensuite il suffira d'adapter le conseil restreint pour qu'il réponde à nos exigences.

\- Il faut que ce soit vous.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le régent, il faut que ce soit vous.

Des pas se firent entendre, ce devait être le reste du conseil du roi Tommen.

\- Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard Tyrion.

Le nain acquiesça et fit un discret signe de tête aux manteaux d'or qui étaient présents et ces derniers mirent la main sur la garde de leur lame. Le grand mestre Pycelle fut le dernier à entrer, juste derrière Lord Tyrell. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans la pièce que le Guet l'arrêta.

\- Grand mestre Pycelle, dit alors Ser Kevan en prenant la parole, vous êtes accusé d'avoir laissé mourir Jon Arryn, défunte main du roi du défunt roi Robert Baratheon, d'un empoisonnement et d'avoir loué le service de prostituées ce qui vous ai interdit par la chaîne que vous portez.

\- Calomnie, s'insurgea le vieillard, ce sont que des mensonges.

\- Emmenez-le hors d'ici, reprit le petit frère de Tywin à l'attention des hommes du Guet, il sera jugé sous peu et condamné s'il s'avère qu'il est coupable des crimes sont il est présentement accusé.

\- Il nous faudra un nouveau mestre, fit remarquer Lord Tyrell

\- En effet, reconnu Tyrion, mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant.

\- Et quel est-il selon vous ? lui demanda Varys

\- Daenerys Targaryen, ou comme elle se fait appeler : l'Imbrulée et la briseuse de chaînes. Croyez-le ou non, il reste encore des loyalistes à Westeros. Qui plus est, la compagnie dorée a quitté les cités libres et selon les bruits qui courent, elle serait sous le commandement de Ser Jorah Mormont.

\- Le vainqueur de Pyk, murmura Lord Tyrell

\- En effet. Que devrions-nous faire selon vous la concernant ? leur demanda Tyrion

\- Rien, lui répondit le maître des chuchoteurs, elle est trop loin pour que nous ayons à nous en inquiéter. Je pense que le plus urgent serait de s'occuper de Stannis Baratheon et de Robb Stark, Seigneur main.

Tiens donc, comme c'était intéressant. Varys semblait discrètement soutenir la targaryenne. Était-il le seul au conseil restreint dans ce cas ? Tyrion ne le détestait pas, au contraire même, il appréciait beaucoup l'homme. Mais si il s'avérait qu'il était un danger pour Tommen et pour leur famille, alors il ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié.


	41. Arya VI

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Retour sur Arya pour ce soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 41, Arya VI.**

\- Tu leur as dit ? lui demanda Nymeria

\- Oui.

\- Et ils ont réagi comment ?

\- Le limier n'a pas bronché, mais Sansa était triste. Vous comptez tuer tout les Lannister ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Le frère de Myrcella, son oncle nain et tout ses cousins auront la vie sauve. Nous ne voulons pas détruire cette famille et les annihiler, mais seulement leur faire payer pour leurs crimes.

Et cela incluait Lord Tywin … Moralement, Arya ne pouvait pas le défendre. Il avait incendié le Conflans, laissé-faire le sac de Port-Réal lors de la rébellion du roi Robert et participé à la mise au pouvoir de sa famille à Port-Réal. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait protégée, durant cette guerre. Il aurait pu l'abandonner à Harrenhal avant de partir affronter son frère devant Castral Roc, mais il avait préféré la garder auprès de lui.

Les deux adolescentes quittèrent les jardins aquatiques à cheval, comme la louve l'avait déjà fait avec Myrcella à plusieurs reprises. Nymeria avait toujours son fouet accrochée à sa ceinture.

\- Il te sert réellement pour te battre ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

\- Je peux atteindre n'importe quel ennemi à portée avec.

\- Mais pourtant, ça ne tue pas.

\- Non, reconnue l'aspic des sables, mais la douleur immobilise et en plus de blesser très sévèrement certains adversaires.

\- Comment cela ?

\- II y a quelques années, un homme a tenté de me tuer. J'ai esquivé sa dague et je lui ai éclaté les deux yeux avec mon fouet.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre ? demanda Arya

\- Malheureusement cette arme nécessite des années de pratique et est très dangereuse. Nombre de personnes sont mortes car elles pensaient bien la maîtriser.

\- Je vois.

Rapidement, elles arrivèrent là où la dornienne voulait les mener. C'était une grotte dans le désert qui semblait s'enfoncer très profondément sous le sable chaud de la principauté.

\- C'est dans cette grotte que vivent les serpents, ceux dont nous tirons le poison dont sont enduits les armes de Père et de Tyerne. Tu viens ?

La brunette descendit de son cheval, dégaina Aiguille et la suivit. Elle s'enfonça alors dans une profonde obscurité.


	42. Irri III

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Nouveau chapitre du PoV d'Irri. Ce ne sont pas les plus simples pour moi à écrire, je ne suis pas le plus grand fan de l'intrigue de Dany mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 42, Irri III.**

Meereen était tombée, grâce à la stratégie de Daario Naharis. Le mercenaire était devenu l'un des conseillers de sa reine et était un homme efficace. Ils s'étaient installés dans la grande pyramide de la ville depuis déjà quelques jours lorsqu'un homme vint. Il portait une armure dorée et un casque, mais l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture était plus que reconnaissable. Daenerys, Ser Barristan et elle étaient descendus à l'entrée de la ville pour le rencontrer.

\- Ils se battront pour vous ma reine, dit-il en retirant son casque

\- Ser Jorah, murmura-t-elle, vous avez réussi.

\- Toujours, ma reine.

\- Qui les dirige ?

\- C'est moi. Leur précédent capitaine-général est mort.

Avec cela, leur conquête était presque assurée. Il ne leur manquait plus que des bateaux et ils pourraient rejoindre Westeros. Les mercenaires s'installèrent dans la ville et à l'extérieur, renforçant encore plus la présence de la reine-dragon entre ces murs. Avec le temps, Irri avait acquise quelques bases en stratégie militaire à force de côtoyer Ser Jorah et Ser Barristan. Ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : infanterie, cavalerie, archers et en cas de problème : trois dragons en âge de se battre. Ils avaient juste besoin de bateaux désormais, que ce soit un nouvel allié ou bien d'or pour en acheter.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa sa chambre.

\- Entrez, répondit-elle

C'était Ser Jorah.

\- Ser Jorah, le salua-t-elle

\- Irri. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, et notre reine aussi.

\- Elle était inquiète pour vous.

\- Je m'en doute oui. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Westeros ?

\- Pas encore, malheureusement.

\- Il serait trop dangereux d'y retourner. La guerre s'y est encore intensifiée et presque toutes leurs armées ont été mobilisées. Qui plus est … certaines régions sont en ruine et sous l'emprise de pillards et de voleurs.

\- Cela ne rendra la conquête que plus facile non ?

\- Oui, mais ce sera d'autant plus dur de reconstruire les Sept Couronnes après.


	43. Obara

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Nouveau PoV aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 43, Obara.**

Elles se trouvaient sur le chemin pour Port-Réal et venaient de passer les montagnes rouges, la vaste chaîne montagneuse qui délimitait la frontière naturelle de Dorne. Désormais, elles étaient en territoire ennemi. Leurs sœurs allaient bientôt partir, elles aussi. Sarella se trouvait déjà à Villevieille depuis plusieurs années, exactement là où elle ne devrait pas être et c'était probablement pour cela qu'elle y était. Depuis toute petite, leur soeur ne ratait aucune occasion de s'immiscer là où elle n'avait pas sa place.

\- Tu crois que les deux petites s'en sortiront ? demanda Tyerne

\- Sans problèmes. Myrcella est avec nous depuis près d'un an déjà. Et Arya … tu as vu comment elle se bat ?

\- Tu as raison oui.

\- J'ai toujours raison, petite sœur.

\- Toujours, toujours …

Tyerne était différente de d'habitude. Elle était plus entreprenante à l'accoutumée.

Elles continuèrent à avancer à cheval à travers les terres de la couronne, dévastées par la guerre. Elles espéraient que Dorne, que leur pays, ne connaîtrait jamais un tel désastre. Elles voulaient leur vengeance, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Et si elles entraient en rébellion ouverte contre la Couronne, ce serait pour soutenir une reine qui serait selon elles capable de s'asseoir sur le trône et d'être une souveraine juste.

La nuit suivante, Obara fut réveillée par des pas dans le sable derrière-elle. Et alors instinctivement, elle attrapa sa lance et la fit tournoyer le manche en avant pour faire tomber son éventuel agresseur par terre.

\- Ça va pas ! hurla Tyerne

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que c'était un étranger.

\- Ce n'est que moi. Je … Je n'arrive pas à dormir c'est tout.

Obara lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, petite soeur ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. J'aurais préféré …

\- Que nous ne soyons pas soeurs, c'est bien cela n'est-ce pas Tyerne ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Obara. Je …

L'aînée la trouvait presque craquante à rougir ainsi, même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait aussi souhaité, bien qu'elle se détestait souvent de le penser. Alors, elle s'approcha d'elle, et elle l'embrassa tendrement sous les étoiles.


	44. Theon IV

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Chapitre plus court aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 44, Theon IV.**

Theon et son armée venait de mettre le siège devant Winterfell. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ils n'avaient pas fait jonction avec l'armée de Ramsay Snow. Elle avait dut atteindre la route royale après qu'ils aient passés Château-Cerwyn, dans le pire des cas ils allaient renforcer la garnison de Moat Cailin. Ce ne serait probablement pas de trop en cas de siège de l'armée de Val.

Alors qu'il inspectait les armes de siège, accompagné de Dacey Mormont, les portes de Winterfell s'ouvrirent.

\- Ils ne vont tout de même pas tenter une sortie, murmura-t-il abasourdi

\- Il faut croire que si, lui dit la garde de Robb, réjouissez-vous cela va nous faire gagner du temps.

La centaine de soldats du Val se rua sur eux, épées à la main. Les archers étaient en arrière, mais aucune trace de Lord Bronn. Ou bien il s'était camouflé parmis ces soldats, ou bien il n'était pas là. C'était une diversion ! Le seigneur du Val allait profiter du chaos de la bataille pour s'enfuir. Mais par où ? Il n'avait aucune chance, la forteresse des loups était entièrement encerclée.

\- Dacey, nous devons pénétrez dans Winterfell, il n'est pas là.

L'ourse acquiesça et le suivi avec ces soldats. Ils contournèrent la mêlée et éliminèrent rapidement les archers. Puis ils entrèrent, enfin de retour chez eux.

\- On se sépare par groupe de trois et on inspecte chaque recoin de la forteresse. Trouvez-le et capturez-le en vie.

Deux fantassins avec le blason des Mormont sur le torse le suivirent en direction des cuisines. Dacey était partie dans l'une des tours avec deux autres soldats de sa maison et les autres groupes s'étaient répartis le reste des lieux.

\- Il ne doit pas nous échapper, sous aucun prétexte. Sinon nous perdrons notre seul avantage contre le Val, leur dit le fer-né avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour fouiller la forteresse


	45. Lancel III

**Chapitre 45, Lancel III.**

Lancel était en train de s'entraîner avec Ser Loras sur le terrain d'entraînement de la garde royale. Maintenant qu'il était entièrement remis de ces blessures, aussi bien physiques que psychiques, il souhaitait reprendre sa vie en main.

Esquivant un coup d'estoc du chevalier aux fleurs, le lion tenta une attaque latérale, malheureusement bloquée au dernier moment. Lame contre lame, ils étaient dans une impasse. Lancel souria.

\- Vous vous battez bien, lui accorda le Tyrell

\- Vous aussi.

Lancel s'éloigna de quelques pas et pointa son épée vers son adversaire du jour. C'est alors que Martyn, son petit frère, arriva avec sa propre épée dans les mains. Après son arrivée au donjon rouge, son père avait fait de lui l'écuyer de Ser Loras dans le but de renforcer les liens entre leurs maisons. Et qui sait … peut-être qu'il épouserait l'une des cousines de la reine Margaery et doublerait ainsi l'alliance qui unissait le lion et la rose. C'était un rêve auquel il avait envie de croire.

Martyn resta les observa le temps de quelques passes d'armes supplémentaires, puis ils arrêtèrent là leur entraînement. Lancel rangaina son épée et rejoignit ces quartiers. Bientôt aurait lieu le duel judiciaire qui déciderait de la sentence du grand mestre Pycelle. Lancel aurait voulu se battre pour son cousin, pour défendre sa famille, mais Tyrion avait préféré ce rabattre sur l'un des capitaine du guêt. C'était un choix par dépit malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas quérir l'aide de l'une des blanches épées car leur lord commandant était le champion de Pycelle. Un pédophile pour défendre un vieux pervers …

Ils étaient en train de réussir à sortir de toutes les catastrophes qu'avaient provoqués Joffrey et Cersei : Stannis Baratheon était à bout de souffle, la Couronne avait de solides alliances avec le Bief et la principauté de Dorne et la paix avec le roi du Nord allait peut-être se concrétiser. Robb Stark avait fait un geste de bonne volonté en libérant Willem et Martyn, il n'y avait pas de raison que les hostilités reprennent dans les terres de l'ouest. De toute façon ils n'avaient plus d'hommes là-bas, Ser Gregor devait se trouver avec son oncle, dans les geoles de leur propre château.


	46. Bronn

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : Nouveau PoV aujourd'hui, qui restera un unicum à la manière de celui sur Shae il y a quelques semaines. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 46, Bronn.**

Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être hors de portée, Bronn retira son casque. Il avait profité de la confusion de la bataille pour s'enfuir, vêtu comme l'un des soldats nordiens. Il avait attendu, dans l'un des couloirs de la forteresse, et avait tué les trois soldats qui étaient à sa recherche. En les prenant par surprise cela n'avait pas été difficile. Il lui avait simplement suffit ensuite de rejoindre le reste de l'armée lorsque Winterfell avait été entièrement conquise. Puis à la première occasion, il avait filé.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, il arriva à l'orée d'une petite ferme. Sans le moindre scrupule, il vola un cheval qu'il avait vu manger du foin dans l'écurie attenante à la bâtisse et partit en direction du sud. Ou bien il arrivait à rejoindre les Jumeaux en esquivant Moat Cailin et était sauvé, ou bien il retrouvait l'armée de Ramsay Snow. Le bâtard de Fort-Terreur n'était pas avec les fer-nés et les nordiens, ce qui était étrange. Il aurait très probablement moyen de négocier avec lui si ils se rencontraient, après tout les Bolton haïssaient les Stark. L'ennemi de son ennemi était son ami, c'était ainsi que marchait le monde.

Il lui fallu une semaine pour rejoindre Blancport à cheval, qui était toujours sous son contrôle, manquant de tuer d'épuisement sa monture. Ils avaient perdu Winterfell, mais ce n'était qu'une bataille dans cette guerre. Ils tenaient toujours le fief des Manderly, et avec lui le principal port du Nord, que ce soit militairement ou économiquement parlant. Néanmoins, quelque chose était bizarre avec ce plan. Bronn se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas assez d'hommes pour tenir la région sur le long terme, ni pour l'occuper entièrement. Alors … pourquoi ? Juste pour faire souffrir les nordiens et les forcer à se replier chez eux et à abandonner la conquête des terres de l'Ouest ? Il n'y connaissait rien en politique, Bronn n'était qu'un mercenaire, mais la psychologie humaine en revanche … il avait servi de nombreux maîtres avant Tyrion, et quelque chose clochait, il en était certain. Mais quoi ?


	47. Tyrion XI

**Chapitre 47, Tyrion XI.**

Le grand mestre Pycelle avait demandé un jugement par combat, laissant ainsi son destin entre les mains des dieux. Et surtout, entre les mains de Ser Meryn Trant, qui avait accepté d'être son champion. Si il trouvait un adversaire suffisamment fort, alors ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups, mais il n'avait personne à qui demander. Jaime était mort, Bronn était dans le Nord, Pod était trop faible et il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Lancel, qui venait d'être fait chevalier.

Le nain ne savait pas à qui le demander, ni même qui accepterait. Il continua à réfléchir à cette question en se rendant à l'entrée de Port-Réal pour accueillir la délégation venue de Lancehélion. Il était accompagné de son fidèle Pod et de Ser Loras. Lady Brienne … non, c'était une très bonne combattante mais elle était trop précieuse pour risquer de la perdre ainsi.

\- Ils arrivent, lui dit son écuyer

Un convoi d'une cinquantaine de personnes approchait de la capitale, avec à sa tête deux jeunes femmes. Le prince Doran avait envoyé deux de ces nièces, les dangereuses aspics des sables. Elles étaient huit, dont une qui ne se trouvait plus à Dorne depuis déjà quelques années.

\- Mesdames, les salua-t-il

\- Nous sommes attendus par une main ? Le roi n'a même pas souhaité nous honorer de sa royale présence ?

\- Tyerne ! la reprit sa sœur

\- Ser Loras va vous montrer vos quartiers au donjon rouge, leur dit Tyrion

\- Vous aurais-je vexé ? demanda Tyerne

\- Aucunement, votre langue n'est rien à côté de celle de Cersei Lannister, seulement vous n'arrivez pas au meilleur moment je dois dire. Nous sommes en train de … nettoyer cette ville.

\- Un duel judiciaire se prépare ?

\- En effet.

\- Et qui est l'accusé ?

L'aspic semblait intéressée … pourquoi ?

\- Le grand mestre Pycelle, répondit Tyrion, et son champion sera Ser Meryn Trant. Et nous n'en avons pas encore.

\- Prenez-moi comme champion.

\- PARDON ?! réagirent en même temps Tyrion et Obara

\- Vous m'avez bien comprise, je veux être votre champion, celui de la Couronne, dans ce duel judiciaire.

C'était … inespéré. Mais en même temps, si jamais elle mourrait, alors ils entreraient en guerre avec Dorne à coup sûr. Et c'était un scénario qu'il souhaitait à tout prix éviter. La situation était plus que complexe.


	48. Obara II

_Disclaimer :__ L'univers ne m'appartient pas, comme d'hab'.  
_

_Note d'auteur__ : On continue à Port-Réal là où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 48, Obara II.**

Ils venaient d'entrer dans l'arène. Le commandant de la garde royale portait sa lourde armure, les dagues de Tyerne seraient inefficaces contre. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de se proposer ? Face à lui, elle portait une de ces tenues légères typique de Dorne et avait une dague dans chaque main. Ce match allait être des plus délicats.

Meryn Trant s'avança vers elle, armé de sa lourde épée et lui porta un premier coup qu'elle esquiva d'un mouvement sur le côté. Il tenta de lui porter un deuxième coup, ce qui eut le même résultat. Le chevalier commençait être énervé par cette situation. Il répéta les même gestes qui conduisirent toujours au même résultat.

\- Arrête de jouer Tyerne, murmura sa grande sœur et amante

Après un énième coup, l'aspic lui planta l'une de ses dagues dans l'articulation de son armure. Il était fait comme un rat désormais. De là où elle était, Obara ne pouvait le voir mais elle devinait aisément le sourire que devait porter sa sœur.

Le chevalier retenta plusieurs fois de l'atteindre, mais ses frappes perdaient de plus en plus en force et en précision. Quelques minutes plus tard, il posa un genoux à terre et lâcha son épée. Tyerne l'envoya au loin d'un geste de son pied avant de lui trancher la gorge. C'était terminé, il était mort. Elle quitta l'arène improvisée et rejoignit Obara, qui lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer ces dagues.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi, ne refait plus jamais ça.

\- Je maîtrisais la situation, Obara, et c'était pour Arya.

\- Pour Arya ?

\- Ce serait trop long de t'expliquer. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un établissement de très bonne qualité ici, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Non, le nain souhaitait me parler. Mais je t'en prie, amuse-toi pour nous deux, petite sœur.

Obara prit la direction de la tour de la main, plus vite elle y serait et plus vite elle en serait débarrassé. Elle se demandait bien ce que le lion lui voulait. Elle toqua à la porte de ces appartements, il lui ouvrit environ une minute plus tard et la laissa entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Lady Obara. Votre sœur a été impressionnante tout à l'heure.

\- Vous l'avez manipulée pour qu'elle accepte.

\- Aucunement voyons, nia Tyrion

\- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée devant moi.

\- Je vous veux à mon conseil restreint, en tant que représentante de Dorne et de la maison Martell, Lady Obara.


	49. Sandor

**Chapitre 49, Sandor.**

Le temps était bien différent de Port-Réal aux jardins aquatiques. Il faisait chaud, putain de chaud. Si il n'était pas certain d'être toujours vivant, Sandor Clegane aurait put croire qu'il était en Enfer, entre les mains de l'Étranger.

Très vite après qu'ils aient passé les montagnes rouge il avait enlevé son armure et, même sans elle, il était constamment en nage dans ces vêtements. Le climat était plus tempéré et plus doux à Port-Réal et dans les terres de l'ouest. C'était là qu'il avait grandi, avant de devenir le bouclier-lige du défunt roi Joffrey Baratheon. Le limier était ravi de ne plus être au service de ce foutu faux cerf paranoïaque, cupide et fou. Les Lannister avaient eu peur d'avoir un Robert II sur le trône, mais pour Sandor il s'était davantage agit d'un Aérys III. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sansa n'écourte sa vie en le poussant de la passerelle où il l'avait emmenée pour observer la tête de son père plantée au bout d'une pique. Il lui avait promis de bientôt lui rapporter celles de sa petite soeur et de son frère.

Sansa Stark, il avait énormément d'affection pour elle. Elle était une battante, une survivante qui avait enduré la cruauté de Joffrey et de sa salope de mère, qui avait perdu sa jeune louve injustement et qui n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment se portait le reste de sa famille. Il y avait Arya bien sûr, mais elle allait bientôt partir avec la princesse Myrcella pour Essos. Son frère et sa mère se trouvaient dans les terres de l'ouest aux dernières nouvelles, Snow avait rejoint la garde de nuit mais Bran et Rickon Stark étaient portés disparus depuis la prise de Winterfell par Lord Bronn de la Néra.

Les Lannister avaient plongé les Sept Couronnes dans une guerre totale dont ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes, Sandor en était certain. Stannis Baratheon n'avait toujours pas été défait, la salope adultère et le Lutin se livraient une lutte fratricide et dans l'ombre les Martell préparaient le retour des Targaryen sur le trône. Si il y avait un quelconque dieu quelque part, le limier espérait qu'il épargnerait les deux soeurs Stark. Il s'était attaché à elles.


	50. Tyrion XII

**Chapitre 50, Tyrion XII.**

Cersei était aux jumeaux, le grand mestre Pycelle et Ser Meryn Trant étaient morts et Lancel n'avait pas gardé la moindre séquelle de ses blessures à la Nera et de la longue maladie qui en avait suivi. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Tyrion était satisfait de la façon dont les choses avaient évoluées à Port-Réal et de la régence qui avait été mise en place pour Tommen.

_Lord régent : Lord Kevan Lannister_

_Main du roi : Tyrion Lannister _

_Lord commandant de la garde royale : Ser Balon Swann_

_Grand argentier : Lord Mace Tyrell_

_Maître des chuchoteurs : Varys_

_Maître de la guerre : Lord Randyll Tarly_

_Diplomate royal : Ser Lancel Lannister_

_Représentante de Dorne et de la maison Martell : Obara Sand_

Dans l'état actuel des choses, le règne de Tommen serait un règne de stabilité qu'il espérait le plus long possible. Lancel était parti la veille après la fin de la première session de ce nouveau conseil pour négocier la paix avec le roi Robb Stark, accompagné de Ser Loras Tyrell. Tout deux étaient partis avec un navire commercial, comme l'avait fait Brienne avant eux lorsqu'elle était allée récupérer Willem et Martyn, ces deux cousins. Une fois ce problème réglé, il ne resterait plus qu'à vaincre Stannis par la force, car lui refuserait des négociations. Le frère de Robert mourrait probablement lors d'une bataille, mais avec un peu de chance sa fille non et elle accepterait de se soumettre à eux. Ensuite, ils devraient juste éliminer la prêtresse rouge, par mesure de sécurité. Et après ils seraient enfin en paix, ils en auraient fini avec les conséquences de la mort du roi Robert et de l'exécution de Ned Stark. Certes il resterait encore Daenerys Targaryen, mais tant qu'elle n'avait pas de flotte elle était coincée sur Essos.

\- Tyrion, le salua son oncle

\- Oncle Kevan.

\- Le mariage de Cersei c'est bien passé.

\- La moitié de la salle était de sa belle-famille en même temps.

\- C'est … ce n'est pas faux oui. Et concernant la Targaryen ?

\- Tant qu'elle n'a pas de bateaux elle ne peut espérer nous atteindre. Rassurez-vous mon oncle, à court terme nous sommes en sécurité.

\- Tu as raison. Nous pouvons arrêter de constamment être sur nos gardes désormais et c'est grâce à toi. Félicitations, Tyrion.


End file.
